The Heir
by LivinLaVidaLou
Summary: Voldemort needs an Heir, where does he look, the Potters. Voldemort treats Harry like a son, but what about the prophecy? And the Horcruxs?
1. Chapter 1 The Heir

_I've always wanted to do a story like this!_

_Now I can,_

_Hope you like it:)_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Lily screamed as the contractions got closer, and all James could do was hold her hand. This was their first child, and maybe their last. But how did this day come to be? Well most of us know, but what's the story behind their sorrow filled faces. This was supposed to be a happy day, a baby, their first born. But yet, why was this couple shooting sad looks at each other, and why were they dreading having this child? It all happened 9 months ago.

James and Lily Potter were sitting in their house, cuddled up together on their new sofa Sirius had just given them from his old house. These newly wed could not be happier with life. Dumbledore had told them that as long as they were in the house, and their secret keeper was faithful, they would be safe.

"James, have you ever thought of life with children?" Lily asked him. This thought circled him mind for a long time.

"Yeah, I say we start with six and end with 17." James answered. Lily sat up quickly out of his arms, and looked at him as though he were crazy.

"17, are you joking?" she questioned, outraged. James laughed she was always known to take things out of proportion.

"Yeah, I am." He laughed, she looked relived and resumed her place in his arms.

"What would we name them?"

"A boy would be James, and a girl would be...let's see... James."

"Be serious James!"

"Okay... Jamesera" Lily could not help but laugh, he was so childish sometimes.

"I was thinking for a girl Almora... And a boy...What about... Harry?" Lily thought, it was such a beautiful name, the name her grandfather had been given. He was a strong man, and maybe the name would make a strong baby. James, on the other hand, pondered this name.

"It's a very nice name, but I like a different one like...Oh I don't know... _James_?" James offered as a name. Lily sat up again and punched him playfully.

"Okay, if we have a boy his _middle_ name would be James, if his first name is Harry."

"Agreed" James said, he thought his name was special, a name for a joker, and a rival, plus a name for the very good looking. He hoped his child could have that name, and live up to it's full potential. Too bad.

A bight light a silver blinded the both of them, startled out of their minds, the couple could not move. A hooded figure walked swiftly into their living room, and stopped before them.

"James and Lily Potter, I wish for your attention." A hollow, dark voice said from under the cloak. _As if I'd give you anything else_, James thought, gripping Lily tighter.

"What do you want," James asked, sounding much more confident then he really was.

"I seek your assistance, You see I will not always be around, and I wish to have an Heir." The voice answered.

"What does that have to do with us?" Lily asked, he voice shaking violently. The figure leaned over her, and grasped her chin.

"You will give me one." He breathed to her, as he flicked her chin when he let go, James hugged her tighter.

"What for? Can't you make one yourself?" James said, he voice finally catching up with his emotions. The figure seemed to get impatient.

"I wish not to have those filthy pleasures of humans, if I can make someone else do it, why shouldn't I?" He laughed soullessly, it sent shivers up the couples spines.

"And- and if we refuse?" Lily asked, knowing she did not want the answer.

"I will kill you," he said casually, " But, I shall spare your life if you give me an Heir. I do not like to wait, I shall come for monthly check-ins, just to make sure you haven't forgotten. Give me an Heir, and I shall spare both of you. You have nine months." He added before he swept out of the room, leaving James and Lily in total shock.

Back to were we started, Lily is in Labor

"No, he can't have it. He can't have it. James don't let him have it!" Lily moaned as she shook violently on the bed, in labor. James looked sorrowfully at her then swept out of the room. He took out a quill and some parchment from his pocket. On it he wrote:

It's coming.

He attached the letter to an extremely small owl he had hidden in the bag he was carrying. As it took flight, he went back into the room.

"Don't let him take it James! Please don't let him have it!" Lily moaned louder. James held her hand and soothed her.

"I know Lily, I know. It's alright." He said. But it was not alright. He did not want this baby to be in the hands of that man. It was his baby, it was Lily's baby, he did had nothing to do with it. James did not want to give the baby up, but he had to shush Lily, the doctors were starting to get suspicious.

"Lily, it will all be alright, I-I'll try okay?" He told her. She became vicious.

"James don't you let him take our child! I forbid it! You will not try, YOU WILL. He will not lay a finger on this child, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She screamed, almost squeezing the life out of James's hand.

"Okay, Okay Lily, he will not get it." James managed to say through the pain of her hold. Assured, Lily lightened her grip, and continued on to have the baby.

It was finally over, after two hours they now had a beautiful baby boy, Harry James Potter. Lily held the baby as James lay on the bed, his arms around Lily, and his eyes on Harry.

"He gorgeous James. Looks just like his father." Lily cooed, stroking little Harry's head.

"He has your eyes Lily." James admired. Little Harry looked very cute, looking curiously up at his parents. His jet black hair complimented his emerald green eyes to the extent where he gave off a handsome glow.

"Going to be a lady killer like your father Harry?" James asked the baby while lightly touching his face. Lily looked up at him and smiled, always the child. Harry's eyes began to close, he slept peacefully.

The moment to baby fell asleep a short plump figure climbed into the window.

"Wormtail!" James yelled angrily, for he found out five months ago that Wormtail was now a Death Eater. The watery eyed man took one look at him and dove for Harry. James leapt from behind Lily with just enough time to tackle Wormtail, and for Lily to put Harry in his new born carriage and take out her wand. James had Wormtail tinned and his wand was at his throat.

"Leave now!" James ordered him.

"I am here to get what is rightfully the Dark Lords!" Wormtail squeaked. James pressed his wand harder to his neck.

"He's not getting him, he will not touch Harry!" Lily proclaimed as she too went up to Wormtail.

"Harry, eh? I hate that name, but it will have to do." Said a deep chilling voice from behind the couple. Voldemort stood grand and tall next to the empty carriage, with Harry in his arms.

"Good job in the distraction Wormtail, I knew they'd cave, but since I have the Heir, I must spare them. I've got everything I need, we must be off." Voldemort finished. Lily screamed, James was throw off Peter in a sudden jerk.

"NO!" James and Lily both screamed as Voldemort attempted to leave through the window. James jumped on his back, wand forgotten, and tried to pin him. Voldemort simply waved his wand and James was thrown back against the wall, knocked out. Lily screamed, then dove for Voldemort too. But he was ready this time. "Bindorous" He shout. Lily was thrown back too, and was screaming and struggling against invisible chains.

Voldemort nodded to Wormtail and they both took flight on broomsticks, leaving the screaming mother and unconscious father behind. Voldemort looked own at the sleeping bundle he had in his arms, the sleeping baby, known to be Harry. Voldemort smiled.

"Hello Heir." He said.

Chilling.

Hoped you like it

Keep reading on please:)

Goodbye all,:)

LivinLaVidaLou


	2. Chapter 2 Almost Like Him

_Next chapter (yea)_

_No more playing around, Lol_

_Enjoy:)_

"Flimsy, little... nonsense!" Wormtail muttered as he watched over the silent baby. The baby was silent and not very fussy, but Wormtail hated the thought of a child taking over for the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail! Stop pestering him!" Voldemort shouted from across the room, his snake-like face hidden behind the Daily Prophet.

"Yes my Lord, but I don't see why you need this child." Wormtail recited to him.

"We have been over this, Lord Voldemort does not wish to share it again. But if I must, I will not be here forever Wormtail, I expect one day I shall retire my rein and hand it over to a new face. I shall make him into my puppet, and he shall work for me, then his son will take over, and we'll watch over him. I desire a family tree." Voldemort said.

"Yes, but what if the child wants to know why he is here, and why he doesn't … look like you, and his last name, and middle." Wormtail said hesitantly.

"Do not question my intelligence Wormtail, He will not know his middle or last name, he will have to earn mine."

"But, Master..." Voldemort let out an angry growl, Wormtail recoiled to the ground whimpering in pain as Voldemort's hand made contact with his face.

"DON'T QUESTION ME WORMTAIL! Do you think I'm am dumb (No!) Am I crazy to you? Do you no longer wish to stay and Help Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort screamed to him.

"Mercy, please, I only meant that he is weak, and small, and you are all powerful, My Lord, I think you need an... adult." Wormtail cried. Voldemort let out a high merciless laugh.

"YOU! You think you can take over for me!" Voldemort laughed, "I trust you not! At least I can raise this child to be like me. I only trust you to help me Wormtail, never in my life have I heard something to stupid!" Wormtail whimpered, but sat up as Voldemort finally strode away from him, and to the baby.

"This child will be stronger, I shall make him that way, he shall never know who he is. Do you wish to help me, or do you wish for death, Wormtail." Voldemort whispered. This was actually not a question.

"Master, of course I will help, I wish for nothing more then to serve the Dark Lord...And his Heir," Wormtail squeaked. Voldemort grimaced down at the weak child.

"So be it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Little Harry wished for nothing more then to go out and play sometimes. He wanted to ask questions, but he knew they would never be answered. How come he didn't look like his father, and why wasn't he allowed to go to school, instead he had to stay inside and practice battling with his father. Often times his father would ridicule him, call him weak, and small, and skinny. But Harry thought he was pretty well sized, he a little too skinny, but he could make himself bigger. He was only six.

"Father, I don't wanna play anymore!" Harry whined after an hour of practicing magic. He new he was a wizard, his father told him he was a long time ago. His father was all powerful, everyone bowed to him. He had people doing everything for him, but he would always complain about a school, and a ministry. He had people working for him, but he always wanted more. And since he didn't have a ministry of a school, Harry thought he would never be happy.

"We are not playing, we are training!" Voldemort yelled to him. He was having Harry duel him.

"Then I don't wanna train anymore!" Harry yelled back, throwing his new wand to the ground. He crossed him arms and plopped down on the ground.

Voldemort looked at the child, no one had ever yelled back to him before, or denied him. This child was bold, and stupid. He was training him well.

"Wormtail, get this child... something!" Voldemort ordered Peter, who was hiding in the shadows, away from the duel.

Harry smiled to himself, he had got his way once again, he was begging to like this 'power.' He needed to know more about it.

"Li-like what, My Lord?" Wormtail stuttered.

"I don't know ask the boy!" Voldemort yelled, as he fell into a nearby chair. Harry could hear Wormtail approaching him.

"Harry what would you like?" Wormtail asked him, much more confidently then he had answered his father. Harry thought.

"I wanna play, with friends. Now!" Harry said in a same kind of voice his father did. Peter looked at Voldemort, as though saying "Can he really talk to me like that?" Voldemort was smiling, he liked the way Harry snapped at Wormtail, maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"You heard him Wormtail, find him a friend." Voldemort said calmly. Peter muttered under his breath, and he went out to find an owl. Harry crawled over to his father's arm rest of the chair.

"Father, that power you have over Wormtail, what is it." Harry asked as innocently as any child would. Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Fear, my son." Voldemort answered. Harry liked being called this man's son. He put on the same smile his father just had.

"I like 'Fear Power'" Harry said. Voldemort put his hand on the child's head

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Potter picked up the picture or her new born and wept over it, it was the only picture of Harry she had left. The picture of her and James holding him, just an hour after birth. This was the last picture they had of Harry.

"It's okay Lily" James lied, holding her. It was not okay, he had not seen his son for a long time. It had to have been six years, it must have been, they've been celebrating his birthday, even without him here.

The hardest part was to think of little Harry there with Voldemort. _What could that __bastard be doing to him?_ James asked himself.

"It's not okay James, my son is gone! And Sirius is in Azkaban! But I guess life is just a big game to you isn't it!" Lily yelled to him. She was always like this, one second okay, the next, a weeping willow. This was true Sirius was now in Azkaban, James told him about Wormtail (Sirius had not known) and he went after him. The crime scene was horrid, and James and Lily now thought Peter was dead. But this conversation was more about the baby.

They had promised each other they would not have another child until they found Harry. Only because they were afraid of _Him_ taking another baby of their's away.

"No Lily this is not a joke," James assured her. "I have a plan..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"When is he coming father!" Harry whined. Voldemort was starting to like this child more and more. He was becoming more forceful by the minute, and he was only six. _Just think of when he's an adolescent_, Voldemort though happily.

Though Harry was not thinking the same, he was getting restless. He had never had a friend, and now that he was getting one the kid was taking to long.

"Wait, my son, Wormtail has got him" Voldemort told the child. Harry got angrier.

"NO! He's taking to long! I want to play now!" Harry yelled. The child was now out of hand. Voldemort wanted a forceful child, but he also wanted a respectful son.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Voldemort told Harry, "I am your father! You should never speak out of line to me! You will show me some respect!"

Harry had seen what his father had done to people when he was mad at them, and he didn't want it to happen to him. Harry bowed his head.

"Yes, sorry father." Harry said. Voldemort was satisfied, he now knew he was controlling everyone, even his own son.

"M- master the boy is here." Wormtail stuttered to Voldemort.

"Well go get him!" Harry ordered him, he looked up at his father, waiting. He knew he wasn't to be bad to his father, but what about his father's faithful servent. Wormtail looked outraged, a child was bossing him around. He, to, looked at Voldemort.

"You heard him, open the door." Voldemort said casually. Wormtail left immediately.

Harry was so excited that he stood up from his father's side and looked at the door, waiting. Wormtail came back in, with a young boy, about Harry's age, and his father. Harry's mouth fell open, the boy looked like his father, but he did not look like his father. This thought bothered Harry.

"My Lord" The older man said, Voldemort nodded to him.

"Lucius, I see Wormtail asked you to come." Voldemort said to him.

"Yes, I have a son, Draco, and he should be about Harry's age. Go on Draco." Lucius said, pushing the little boy forward.

"There's no on here!" The boy named Draco said. Everyone looked around, Harry was no where to be found. Voldemort looked behind his chair, to see Harry hiding there.

"You are no coward, get from behind there, I thought this is what you wanted." Voldemort said, forcefully to Harry. Not wanted to disobey his father, Harry stepped into view, Lucius gasped. Harry approached Draco.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the child.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said to Harry.

"I'm Harry"

"Harry, what?"

"I don't know? What ever my father's last name is, I guess" Harry told him, this bothered Harry too.

"Oh," Draco said, looking around.

"You can come with me, do you wish to? I'll show you around." Harry said, talking to Draco, at first, like his father talked to people. Draco followed him to the kitchen.

If Voldemort could have, he would have laughed. Lucius approached him.

"So it's true? You took him from the Potters?" He asked Voldemort.

"What would make you say that?" Voldemort asked with false curiosity.

"He- he looks like James." Lucius said.

"Yes, I did, but not steal he is rightfully mine. Can't you see, I shall raise him as my own, then when I feel the time is right, he will take over for me. Ask no more questions." Voldemort told him. Lucius could not help himself:

"What will be his last name?" He asked against his will. Voldemort smile and blood chilling smile.

" I think it would be a great honor for you if he took, your wifes sister's name. No one must know he belongs to me." Voldemort said. Lucius couldn't have felt happier, this meant Voldemort trusted him again.

"Of course my lord, Lestrange it is."

_Oh How I love writing,_

_Hope you liked this one_

_Good bye_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	3. Chapter 3 School

_Well, here's the next chapter:)_

_Sorry it took so long, I had a test to study for_

_Well, classes are over, so I can write more:)_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"Wanna have a duel?"

"No."

"Wanna curse the house?"

"No."

"Wanna curse Wormtail?"

"No."

Harry was really starting to get angry, Draco didn't want to do anything that he wanted to do. Ad almost no one had ever said No to Harry before, at least when it came to destruction.

"You have to obey me! Father says everyone will have to listen to me, and then I can use this 'Fear Power' thing. But you don't listen!" Little Harry yelled at him. Draco stood up from the floor he was sitting on.

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my father!" Draco yelled back. Harry was impressed, this boy did not fear him. Or listen to him, he liked him already.

"Fine, but are you a friend or follower?" Harry asked, it was the same thing his father had asked people, before they died anyway.

"I'm not a follower, so I guess I'm your friend." the little six year pondered.

"Great, you can help me. Father says one day I will be ruler, and I want you to help." Harry declared. Draco looked excited.

"So I can be, like, your co-chief." He asked, Harry nodded, and the little kids marched out of the room to talk to their fathers. Once in the living room Harry cleared his throat loudly. It did not sound like the way his father did, Harry's voice was too high. But it got everyone's attention.

"Draco is now my friend, and he is going to help me rule." Harry said digitally. Draco looked smug beside him. Voldemort was a little amused, this child was amazing, already had followers. Lucius could not have been happier, his son was now best friends with his master's son.

"Good job Harry, and I have a present for you." Voldemort said in a soft voice. Harry bounded forward and was at his father's side in seconds. Lucius recoiled, he knew Voldemort would strike anyone dead who ever did that to him, but he was surprised that the Dark Lord did nothing to the child.

"You now have a last name, it's Lestrange. The person who had your name, will no longer take it. And the entire world will never know who a Lestrange is, I'll make sure of that. You will be the only one to have that name." Voldemort told the child. Harry smiled the innocent evil smile he had.

"Yes father, but is the people who had that name my parents? Because Draco has the same last name as his father. And Draco looks like his father, why don't I look like you?" Harry asked. Lucius held his breath, for sure he was going to harm the child now, he asked asked out of question.

"Do not ask questions Harry. Go play with Draco, that is what you wanted." Voldemort told the child, in a chilling voice that made the room go cold. But Harry still stood up to him.

"But Father, tell me!" Harry whined. "I want to know!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Harry. Now go play!" Voldemort hissed. Everyone in the room froze, all afraid of what was going to happen.

"No! Tell me! You tell me most things, why don't I look my my father, but Draco does!" Harry went on.

"I just said do not raise your voice! Now listen to me, go play! I gave you what you wanted, a friend, do not leave him waiting!" Voldemort yelled, matching the Harry's voice.

"No!" Harry screamed. In a flash, there was a strike or purple light, and Harry was thrown backwards. Voldemort still held his wand, he was now standing. Harry felt like crying, but then he remembered what his father had said "You are no coward!" And Harry did what he was taught, he drew his wand and made a yellow light come out. Voldemort was thrown back, and hit the opposite wall.

"Master!" Lucius and Wormtail said, rushing toward Voldemort. But he shook them both off. He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry's eyes were filled with tears, but he let none escape. He did not mean to do that to his father. He had never done anything like that before, usually he just makes bubbles come out. Voldemort looked the child dead on in the face, Peter and Lucius were surprised that Harry did not recoil.

"Impressive." Voldemort told the child, Harry ran to his father and hugged his leg, Voldemort looked disgusted at the child, but deep inside he felt a little twinge and caring for the child.

Oooooooooo

Harry and Voldemort were in a huge battle. Voldemort had been training Harry more then ever, more then often he complained, but he was getting better. Harry could now use the Stunning spell, and the Protecting spell. Voldemort was now teaching him the Cruico Curse, by performing it on him, over and over again. Hoping Harry would fight back, but instead the boy of 10 would just recoil and scream for him to stop.

Harry was not enjoying it, tomorrow was his birthday, and his father was cursing him, instead of planning a party for him. Voldemort leaned over him.

"Why aren't you fighting back, Harry?" he asked in a slow soft voice.

"I don't know how." Harry told him.

"I already told you, you have to fire it back at me to make it stop."

"I can't! You just keep going and I don't get a chance!" Harry whined. Voldemort was really tired of his crying.

"When you are out there and in a duel, NO ONE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE! They will try to kill you, you have to learn to fight back! NOW FIGHT BACK!" Voldemort shouted to the child. Harry did not want to fight back, he did not want to hurt his father, or his chances at a birthday party.

Voldemort continued to hit Harry with the curse, until Harry finally had enough and disarmed him. It was the first time Voldemort had ever been disarmed, he was impressed.

"Good job Harry, I believe that is enough." Voldemort told him. Harry could not be happier, he opened his mouth to say something, but his father already knew.

"You will be having a party Harry, but not just for your birthday, it will be your coming out party. All kinds of people will be there to meet you, and praise you. Do not mess this up." Voldemort told the child. Harry was very pleased, he would be having a party, with lots of people.

Oooooooooooooo

The next day Harry woke up earlier then he ever would have, he was very excited about his party that he could barely sleep that night. He wasn't surprised to see his father and Wormtail in the kitchen already, they were always up before him. His father was ready the _Daily Prophet _and Wormtail was making his breakfast.

"Harry I'll need you to watch over Wormtail today as I will be leaving for business soon. Make sure he stays in and prepares for your party." Voldemort said, still not looking up from the paper, but acknowledging Harry. Wormtail dropped the pan he was cooking with.

"My Lord, please, you cannot tell a child to watch over me." Wormtail said, trying to fix the pan.

"I can do as I please, Wormtail." Voldemort said in a voice meaning that was then end of the conversation.

"I will, father." Harry said smartly throwing a graving look at Wormtail, who was starting to recoil at Harry's looks too. They were not the same as his fathers but it made him look like a very devilish child.

After Voldemort left, Draco and Lucius came over, Harry was glad to see his friend. Since he was five Draco would come over almost everyday and he and Harry would reek so much havoc that Wormtail, would go hide somewhere while Draco was there.

"Harry." Lucius said as he bowed to Harry. Harry did not know why he did this, but it made him feel powerful.

"Hello Mr. Lucius, hey Draco" Harry said happily to his friend.

"Hi, Harry." Draco returned with the same happiness. Harry whispered in his ear:

"My father's gone and only Wormtail's here." Draco nodded and they went a way, while Lucius said something about talking to Peter.

Harry and Draco made Peter's life a living hell. They would sneak up behind him and poke him with their wands, and Harry even once stunned him.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked him, looking over at the non moving Wormtail.

"Father taught me." Harry said happily. Once Peter was up he scowled at the children.

"I can't wait until you go to school!" He yelled before turning away and walking into the kitchen. Harry was confused, he never went to school before, his father had always told him he was too good for a school.

"What school?" He asked Draco.

"Hogwarts! How do you not know? I'm going at the beginning of September." Draco said smugly, happy that he finally knew something Harry didn't. Harry remembered that was one of the only things his father told him he didn't have.

"Why can't I go?" Harry asked Draco, again. Draco shrugged.

"Ask your father, he might know."

Harry played with Draco, but he didn't care about his party anymore, he wanted to know why he wasn't going to school. So Voldemort didn't know that when he got home he was in for it. As soon as he got in the door, Harry ran to him.

"Father can I go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No" Voldemort said plainly.

"Why not!" Harry demanded.

"You will not be seen by the wizard eye until you are ready to take over for me." Voldemort told him. Harry pouted.

"But I wanna go!" he whined, "Draco gets to go, and I wanna go with him. Oh please father, please." Harry begged. Voldemort grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt.

"You will never beg! You are your own, never again do I want you to say please, or beg. Do you understand!" He snarled to him. Harry nodded and his father let go of him. Harry had to think of something quick.

"But if I go to Hogwarts, I-I can look in there for you, be your eyes inside. Then I can help you take it down, from the inside." Harry thought up. Voldemort pondered this for a moment. This child was brilliant.

"Fine! You can go, but never forget your propose." Voldemort told him. Harry was pleased that he got his way. He was now going to school with Draco, he couldn't be happier.

"What have you two been in?" Voldemort asked disgustedly looking at both children, who were covered in dirt. "Go find new clothes, and get ready Harry! You mustn't be dirty for this party. No child of mine will be thought any less then great of. WORMTAIL!" Voldemort called. "Find new clothes for these children! NOW!" he added. Harry and Draco exchanged evil looks and followed him to Harry's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is so amazing about raising a child?_

_The fact that Voldemort's doing it:)_

_Lol hope you liked it:)_

_Good bye,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	4. Chapter 4 Seeing

With nothing witty to say

Enjoy:)

This was not the kind of birthday party Harry had expected. He wanted it to have more friends and a lot of presents. But instead it was just a lot of grown-up kissing his hand and bowing to him. He was starting to get sick of it, if it weren't for the pile of presents he would have wanted them all out. He walked around with Draco and they were always stopped by new people wanting to introduce themselves and shake his hand. Eventually he and Draco walked into the kitchen and stayed there.

"What are you doing!" His father yelled when he walked in. Voldemort was extremely angry that his own son would embarrass him in the way of leaving his coming out party. Harry scowled.

"I hate this party, there are no new friends!" Harry pouted. Voldemort really hated when this child acted like...like... a _child._

"You are to go back and walk amongst these people and be polite. They all work for me, and I do not want them to think a son of mine would be a coward!" Voldemort shouted to the child.

"What if I refuse." Harry threatened. Voldemort grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Then you can kiss your dreams of going to school goodbye." He breathed. Harry's expression softened.

"Fine." Harry said childishly. Voldemort let him go, Draco starting moving towards the living room again. Harry stood rooted in his spot, he had to calm down before he went out again. But Draco pulled his arm.

"Let's go Harry." Draco told him, and they went into the room where everyone was.

As Harry said before, he really hated this party. Everyone was smiling at him and tears even shone in some people's eyes. Harry thought they were just being stupid. But really people started to cry because he looked so much like James, it was almost like having James on their side. This made them happy.

"He looks so much like James." On Death Eater whispered to another.

"You wish to say that to me?" A cold voice said from behind them. The Death Eater quivered and looked back, Voldemort was only inches away from her face.

"No, My Lord, I only meant that he looks so much like his father. And I'm just surprised by that." Bellatrix told him, all a flutter.

"Well, Mrs. Malusamare, I should say you should be proud, I am." Voldemort whispered, before walking swiftly through the crowd. Bellatrix clutched her heart and sighed.

"You are so lucky Cissy, your son is best friends with the Dark Lord's son. And I am proud, he has my last name. It's almost like..." Bellatrix breathed.

"Don't be silly Bella, you know the truth, you shall never have him. I know you have tried, but you are lucky that he still has the deepest respect for you." Cissy told her.

"It is not my fault I am infertile! Do not mock me, I still, too, feel that it is my fault that he had to turn to the Potter. But do you hear the name he has given me instead of my old one. Malusamare.. Beautiful isn't it? It's Latin for.." But Bella was cut off.

"Draco this party sucks." A little angry Harry said to his friend as he walked past Bellatrix and Narcissa, accidentally bumping into Bellatrix.

"I'm not sure your father would like you to say that, Harry." Bellatrix said, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Why not, I learned it from Draco." Harry asked her. Narcissa gave her son a stern look.

"You weren't supposed to tell her." Draco whispered angrilly to Harry. "Well, we have to go, there is a cake to be eaten, bye mum." Draco said hurridly, pushing Harry forward. Bellatrix watched the boys go, with the sorrowful thought that that could have been her son, and she could have had the knowledge that she gave Voldemort what he wanted most in life. She thought fondly of him until the last stran of his black hair was out of view.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO]

Lily and James had the dinning room table set up to perfection. And in the middle lay a huge ice cream cake. With the words HAPPY 11th BIRTHDAY HARRY. What most pained them was the thought of Harry's education. James sat down across the small table from Lily.

"Maybe he's going. Why would Voldemort stop him from going?" James comforted her. Lily put her hand on the table.

"Think logically James, would he really want his heir among children who could tell him different." Lily told him. James took her hand.

"Let's do this, write a letter to him, if he writes back, he has gone. If not we will just have to continue our search. Okay?" He said to her, Lily cracked a smile, James was always very sweet. And he always knew how to make her smile.

Ooooooooooooo

Voldemort stood on the ground, but he seem to look bigger then everyone. He cleared his throat softly, yet everyone hushed up quickly. Harry looked around and smirked, he was admirering his father's way with 'fear power.' But Harry could care less what he had to say, he and Draco had broken into one of his presents and were playing the toy broomstick happily.

"Here, Harry." Voldemort annouced. Harry looked up, he did not want to embarrass him father. He and Draco stood and walked over to him, Harry noticed Draco's mother had tried to stop him, but Draco shook her off and walked on with Harry. But when Harry reached his fathher, Draco stayed with the crowd.

"A proud achievemebt, this boy is." Voldemort said loudly to the crowd. " He is my heir, and expect you all to treat him as you treat me. By that I mean, with the upmost respect and-" Voldemort was cut off, Harry had leaned over and whispered to him. All the Death Eaters cringed, and some even looked away. They were all expecting their lord to strik the child, like they knew he would have done to them. But instead Voldemort cracked his version of a smile.

"To right you are, I'm very proud that you wish that. You have power Harry, and with friends, that only grows more. But your father does not need friend, but since you are a child, I shall grant that for you." He whispered to Harry. But his volume rose as he spoke to the crowd, "And I shall agree with Harry, You shall not only treat him with the upmost respect, but you will also treat Draco Malfoy the same way." Lucius and Narcissa smiled proudly, and Draco smirked broadly. Voldemort lifted his wand and everyone in the room suddenly had drinksin their hands.

Ooooooooooooo

James and Lily looked sadly at the cake, and had little drinks of there own, ready to toast to their son's birthday.

Ooooooooooooo

Voldemort lifted his own cup, everyone mirrored this motion.

"To Harry" He said only loud enough for Harry, but everyone heard.

"To Harry" All the Death Eater repeated.

Oooooooooooooo

"To Harry" James and Lily said together, tears pouring out of their eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Father, we're going to be late." Harry told Voldemort as he stood with all his things in front of him. But Voldemort was still sitting in his chair reading the Daily Prophet.

"Fathet." Harry repeated.

"Do you not listen? I have said before, Wormtail will be taking Polyjuice Potion and taking you.

"But his so dumb, and Draco's father taking him." Harry protested.

"Do you want to be Lucius's son and not mine?" Voldemort whispered.

"No, never, Father I just meant-" Harry tried to explain.

"Then never say such things again, you are being disloyal to me when you say that. Never show me anything less then loyalty. Ah, look there he is." Voldemort added as a tall muscular man walked into the room. Harry scowled.

"C'mon Wormtail! Don't lag behind!" Harry yelled at him as he started walking. "Will you write me father?" Harry asked, stopping in his tracks, and throwing his stuff to Wormtail. Voldemort chuckled in a way that made Wormtail's skin crawl, but Harry did not shiver or even move.

"I will write you, but for formal only. Now run off, Bye my son." Voldemort said, still not looking up from his newspaper. Harry smiled.

"Good-bye father." He answered, "C'mon Wormtail!" he added strongly. Wormtail frowned, but followed the boy. Voldemort smirked, he liked this boy more and more each day.

Something strange happened at King's Cross. Harry saw a man who looked exactly like him. The man had tried to come over to him, but Harry had seen Draco and walked on the trian with him. Harry tried to forget this event.

Oooooooooooooo

"Lily, Lily!" James yelled as he bounded into the house. Lily loooked at him from the T.v. She noticed the strange look on his face.

"James what?" she tried to say. But James cut her off, the smile on his face growing.

"I saw him." Was all he could say.

-------------------------------------------------

_Ahh the loving of family_

_sorry this took long_

_I had forgotten what I was going to write about_

_And I wrote a bad chapter and so I deleted it and wrote this one_

_Hoped you liked it:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	5. Chapter 5 Train and Letters

_I was just listening to 21 Guns by. Green Day_

_And all of s sudden I thought of the Harry Potter characters_

_I might make a movie..._

_Lol any way _

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"What's up Harry?" Draco asked as soon as they sat in their own compartment. Harry was in the deepest state of shock. That man had looked at him in a strange way, almost as if he wanted him. It actually scared him, but he was no coward just like his father said.

"i just saw this man who looked like me, no big deal." Harry answered simply, propping his feet up on his chair. Draco nodded, and looked around.

"Glad your father let you go, eh?" He asked him while tinkering with the window.

"Yeah, gives me time to explore more, you know? Time to branch out and try out my new 'fear power'" Harry told him while twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You are going to still listen to your father right? I've seen what your father does to people who don't listen." Draco warned him. Harry smirked.

"He almost never does any of that to me. I think he knows that I am strong enough to take over for him one day, with you helping, of course." Harry added, at that Draco smirked too.

The compartment door opened.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville just lost one." A bushy haired girl asked them.

"No" Harry and Draco said together.

"Honestly, we've only been for an hour and people are already losing things, and acting very childish. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." The girl added. Harry looked at Draco and they both knew each were starting to tire of her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and that's Harry Lestrange." Malfoy introduced. The Hermione girl looked at both of them. _She's not to bad looking, _Harry thought.

"What houses do you expect to get into?" Hermione questioned.

"Slytherin, just like our fathers." Harry answered. Hermione's smile suddenly dissappeared.

"I've heard nothing of bad thing about that place. I wouldn't want to go if I were you." She said stiffly.

"My father went and he is the greatest man alive, he's-" Harry was suddenly stopped, a shoe of Draco's collided with his arm. He rubbed it and said no more.

"Well I must go find that toad, bye." The girl said leaving them.

"What was that-!" Harry started.

"You heard your father, he said none must know about you being his son. You can't go telling anybody!" Draco hissed. Harry suddenly remembered his father saying that. But Harry didn't find it bad that he wanted to brag about his father, he thought his father was the greatest. Why would his father want to remain unknown, he was no coward...

"C'mon Draco, let's go explore the train." Harry said suddenly. He and Draco stood up and started walking throughout the train.

Draco was telling Harry about the broom he had gotten for his birthday when they ran into a couple of tall red-heads.

"Watch it!" Harry shouted at them. He thought he were seeing double, the red-heads looked exactly the same.

"Oh look, George, a couple of cheeky first years, You know what we do with them." The taller of the two said to the other.

"Go away Weasley! You don't have the change to run your mouth!" Draco growled at them.

"Oh a Malfoy! How ickle! And is this your little side-kick?" The shorter one named George asked. Harry felt heated.

"No I am not, now move! Or I'll have my father deal with you!" Harry yelled. The twins laughed. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Oh look, Fred, he has a little wand! How cute, what are you going to do with?" George taunted. Harry did what his father had taught him

"_Stupefy_!" He yelled, the twins shook and became still and silent. The fell back like two old logs being pushed over, Harry pocketed his wand.

"That- was- _amazing!_" Draco exclaimed giving Harry a high five.

"It was nothing, just some things my father taught me when we were dueling. He gave me a book to study while I'm here, we'll look at it later." Harry told him as they walked over the bodies and continued their walk through the train. Soon they walked into another two red-heads.

"I should put you two in detention!" An older, but short one threatened.

"Oh , yeah? I'll put you in a grave, now move we're looking for something." Harry told him. The smallest red-head they had seen today spoke.

"Let's go Percy." He whispered.

"There you go, your brother knows the right way to do things, move along Weasley." Draco said addressing Percy.

"You're lucky you don't have a house yet, then I'd tell your head." Percy muttered. Harry and Draco made fake scared sounds, then walked away laughing.

_Oooooooooooooo_

Percy and Ron walked forward in the train, after a while they found their twin brothers getting up from the ground.

"Have you seen that little menice? I'd like to take his wand and shove it up his-" Fred started.

"You know that man, James? And his wife, who keep coming over to our house?" Ron interrupted.

"You're not supposed to be near the Order meetings Ron." Percy lectured.

"No, that boy, the one who we just saw, he looks exactly like the man James from the Order. Didn't you notice?" Ron asked.

"No I was too busy trying to find the right spell to cure him with." George answered.

_Oooooooooooooo_

_***Letters to parents***_

_Dear Father,_

_You'd be happy to know that I got into Slytherin. But something strange happened when I got up to the stool. I heard all the teachers whispering, they were saying something about James and Lily. Who are those people father? And what do they have to do with me? But Draco got in too, people are saying Slytherin is a bad place, is it? I don't mean to bother you, but I thought you'd be happy to know what house I got into. Well, thanks for the owl, anyway, I've named her Hedwig and this is her first flight. I'd be proud, I think. She came to me on the train. I'll let you get back to your work now._

_See you later,_

_Harry._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_No one believes me but there's this boy here who looks like the man named James. I know I shouldn't be around when your having meetings for The Order, but he does! I told Percy and Fred and George, but they don't believe me. They hate him and his friend, but his friend is a Malfoy, so I guess they hate him too. I don't know the boys name, but Iswear he does. I got into Gryffindor, by the way. I just wanted to tell you._

_Love you,_

_Ron_

_***Letters from parents***_

_Yes, Harry I am very proud. But don't send the same owl every time. I will send you owls and you will send them back, but make sure it is days after. Keep your nose clean, and don't listen to anyone who says anything about those people, they want to kidnap you, and do you wish to leave me? As soon as you open this letter you will have a sacred curse set upon you, you cannot be taken out of the school by anyone except for me or Wormtail. Slytherin is the best place to be, any one who says other can deal with me, be proud that you got there, Harry. I will send letters every time I want a job done, get it done! No excuses, remember why you are here. First I want you to duel every night with new spells that are in the book, I will visit and we will duel. Have a good school year._

_Your father._

_Ron,_

_Stay out of business that is not your own. WE, not you, know what happened to their son. And he would not go to Hogwarts. Keep your nose clean and be good. Do not question that boy about his parenthood, and do not ask questions out of that are not out of kindness. Glad you got into Gryffindor, be good this year, and no trouble. Kepp and eye on Fred and George too._

_Love,_

_Mum._

_***Letters From Hogwarts***_

_Lily and James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we may have found your lost son. Contact me as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_I love letters, they are awesome_

_Can't wait to find out what happens next_

_Well I already know, lol, but anyway_

_Hope you liked it_

_Good bye,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	6. Chapter 6 Year One

_I had a weird dream about Harry Potter_

_And it inspired me to write this chapter_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

_Harry,_

_This year I need you to work with a man named Quirrell. When I have been out I've run across him, and he is now your friend. Help him take down Hogwarts, and don't disappoint me._

_Your Father._

Harry and Draco looked over the letter at breakfast the next day.

"I didn't think he'd want me to do something this early. I'm not ready! I haven't even looked over the book he gave me yet!" Harry panicked.

"Keep it down!" Draco hissed, "Everyone can hear you!" Harry looked around to see who was listening. Instead he found a tall red haired kid looking over at him, and next to him was a bushy hair girl he remembered to be Hermione.

"Look at that Weasley, acknowledging his greats is he." Draco said from over Harry's shoulder, also looking at the boy.

"Why are they staring at us?" Harry asked while still looking at the two, who were still looking back.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't un glue his eyes I'll glue them shut for good." Draco snarled.

Oooooooooooooo

"They're staring back Ron! Look away!" Hermione Granger squealed trying to get her friend to eat his food instead of look at the Slytherins. But Ron would not look away, he was now beside himself in anger, the two Slytherin boys were now giving him a rude hand gesture.

"They're up to something Hermione, I just know it. I feel it, we have to stop them." Ron told her.

"The only thing they are up to is eating, and you should too. C'mon Ron they are kids too, there's nothing they can do that we can't!" Hermione explained.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry and Draco finally put down their hands, after being seen by McGonagall and given a dirty look.

" I like to use that Cruico spell on Weasley." Harry motioned to Draco to get up and leave. While walking towards their common room they spoke of Harry's father's plan.

"So what is the point of this 'Quirrell'? Anyway?" Draco asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know! But if father want it done, then it will be done!" Harry told him. He did not want to end up like the people who disappointed his father.

The man Harry's father told them about was teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry found that class to be insulting, he was the dark arts, this class was teaching people to be against him. As Harry and Draco walked in, late, Quirrell kissed their hands and ushered them to their seat. Everyone in the classroom watched in awe, especially the Gryffindors.

"Hello masters Lestrange and Malfoy, are-are you c-comfortable. N-need anything? If s-so just t-tell me, and-and you will be t-telling your father of h-how nice I-I was r-right?" Quirrell asked Harry, who smirked as he noticed how unbearably capped Quirrells lips were.

"I'm fine thanks, are you okay Draco?" Harry asked smugly to his beat friend.

"I'm undoubtedly fine, thanks." Draco answered, echoing Harry's smugness. Quirrell smiled and started to teach the class.

Oooooooooooooo

"Told you he's up to something." Ron whispered to Hermione, who was taking notes furiously.

"Shh, no he's not!" Hermione hissed back.

"But he has teachers kissing his hands! And he came in late, and didn't get into trouble! Hermione, he's up to something and Quirrell knows about it!" Ron reasoned.

"I can hear you, and stop talking about me." Harry said, turning to his side and speaking to them.

"What are you up to?" Ron accused.

"He's not up to anything Weasley, his fathers at high status around here." Draco told him.

"But you'd never know that feeling, would you Weasley?" Harry mocked. He and Draco turned forward again and laughed along with a few other Slytherins. Ron's ears went pink. He turned to Hermione again.

"I can't stand them, I know they're up to something." Ron assured himself/

oooooooooooooo

"That Weasley. Always in someones business, I ought a blast his nose off so he can keep it out of my business." Harry said grimly, looking through his book his father had given him. He and Draco were sitting in their common room after dinner. Draco was continually looking at the clock.

"Hey Draco look," Harry laughed putting the book in his face " This spell could make you 'irresistible to all witches', look"

"That's great, but we should be waiting for our meeting with Quirrell." Draco advised him. Harry sat back down on the couch.

"Who cares, he's a wimp anyway." Harry said waving away the thought, and falling deeply into his book.

"Harry, you can't just disobey your father!" Malfoy lectured him.

"Alright, _mother_!" Harry shot back.

"Ahh, finally you two are here. Your father wants me to tell you both of a plan." Quirrell told them as soon as they got into his classroom.

"I thought you stuttered?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"It's for show, anyway there is an eternal life force within Hogwarts, and your father want it Harry." Quirrell explained.

"Why?" Draco asked "He's already powerful enough." Harry smiled at him.

"I don't know!" Quirrell said exasperatedly, "But it has to be done, you two have until the end of this year. Got it?" Harry and Draco exchanged looks, this was a big job for 11 year olds. But Harry was not about to let his father down.

"Got it" Harry and Draco said together. Suddenly the door opened, and in came the potions master. Harry thought he was too nosy too.

"Sorry Snape, but I was just talking to these boys. I believe they are in your house, you should be proud." Quirrell told him and Harry and Draco smiled. A pure look of shock showed up on Snape's face as he looked at Harry. He had seen the face of the man he loathed upon a child's face.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry and Draco were laughing aloud in the library. Harry had looked up a spell in his book and tried it on a poor bloke named Neville Longbottom. Now Neville was crawling away, using only his hands, for harry had petrified his legs. Harry was getting good at petrifying things.

"Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Malfoy, please keep it down if you are going to stay in here!" Madam Pince scolded them. Harry and Draco took seat in the back of the library, and began looking for any books that would help them find the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Stupid Quirrell, all he can do is tell us it's heavily guarded. Why can't he go get it?" Draco asked looking through a book entitled "Great Magic of Our Time."

"Because my father told us too, now stop complaining. He says he needs it done, and Quirrell said it helps you live forever. I want my father to live forever, as long as he's here we'll always be safe." Harry said, face still in his book called "Wonders Of The Magic World."

"Yeah cause everyone's afraid if they don't listen to him they'll be dead. He uses this 'Fear Power' thing quiet nicely. But I don't see why he doesn't want anyone to know he's your father." Draco pondered.

"Oh yes, because no one will try to kill me if I just say aloud, hey I'm Lord Vol- WEASLEY!" Harry shouted as he saw a mound of red hair fall from behind a bookshelf.

"You nosy prat!" He added while taking out his wand. The Weasley named Ron just stood there, Harry new he heard too much. Therefore he actually did curse his nose off, with a spell he had read about in his book. The curse made the nose come clean off, no blood, but the Weasley boy screamed, and Harry and Draco could not afford to get in trouble. Naturally they sprinted from the library, leaving all there books behind.

Oooooooooooooo

Ron was in the hospital wing, accompanied by Hermione.

"I heard them! That Harry boy was about to say the name of his father, but I fell and couldn't hear. Plus they were talking about a mission and Quirrell's in on it! I saw the books they were looking at too, they said 'Sorcerer's Stone, they're going to steal it Hermione!" Ron explained. They already knew about, due to ease dropping on an Order meeting. Hermione shook her head.

"Again Ron, they are just like you and me, young. Just because they're in Slytherin, doesn't mean they have to be up to something." Hermione told him, trying hard not to blush. The truth was, she was starting to have a liking for the Lestrange boy.

"But I didn't tell you why I was there, I was looking up the last name 'Lestrange'" Ron told her, at this she looked more interested. "No one eles has that last name" He added.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry and Draco were staring death in the face. They had finally reached where they thought the stone might be. Quirrell had led them to the third corridor door and helped them through all the phases. But now they were just looking into a stupid mirror.

"This is dumb! Make it do something!" Harry shouted to Quirrell. Quirrell's face twisted in fury.

"Do not yell at me you little brat! Just because you are the son of the Dark Lord does not mean I should praise you!" He yelled back.

"That's right, it means you should bow to me instead!" Harry informed him. Quirrell tried to slap him, but recoiled in pain, his hand became burned and flaky He gave Harry the most feared look ever to be put on a human face. Draco stepped in front of the mirror.

"This is stupid, all I can see is myself with black hair with my father bowing to me. I kinda like it." Draco announced. **(A/N Draco sees himself as Harry, he wants to be able to have control of people like Harry will one day)** Quirrell stepped in front of the mirror.

"I see myself with the stone, give me the stone. And I shall live forever." Quirrell added in a whisper. Harry was outraged.

"You're not trying to help my father at all! You low life Squib, move!" Harry demanded from him, pushing him out of the way. Quirrell moved, but while screaming in pain. The places where Harry pushed him were now black.

"Do not order me! I will not be treated like Wormtail!" Quirrell reacted and jumped on Harry. The fought, all the while Draco was trying to hold up the mirror.

"Guy stop! You're going to-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Draco scream as the mirror came crashing down due to Quirrell's kicking feet. Harry had him pinned and was repeatedly punching him in the face. Quirrell had tried to disobey his father, he was selfish, and Harry would let his father know, if only Quirrell was alive. At on strike Quirrell screamed in mercy and some force from his body shot Harry backwards, and he exploded. Ashes flew everywhere, as Harry and Draco watched the man die. Harry did not get it, all he did was hit him, no spells.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks and ran from the scene, the mirror was broke, so they could not get the stone, and now Quirrell was dead. The fled back to the corridor and closed the door. They panted as they slouched upon the door, both scared more then anything. Ron Weasley walked by, as though he knew they'd be here, he stared at them mouth wide open.

"Might want to go back Weasley, stop poking around." Harry panted, he and Draco half ran back to the Slytherin common room. Harry did not tell Draco what he had seen in the mirror. He and Quirrell were still fighting, but he got a quick glance into it, and saw the man from the train station, but he had a girl with him, with the same green eyes Harry had. But Harry tried to shake this thought from his mind.

Oooooooooooooo

"But Headmaster, you know he broke the mirror, no matter what you said to the Weasley boy." Minerva told Dumbledore as he paced his office.

"I do believe he is the son of James, and he broke the mirror. And I have a theory that Quirrell burned, for he was controlled by Voldemort, and the night the boy was taken he was protected by James and Lily. So he has that protection from them. But I still don't know who took the boy, where is he staying, Minerva." Dumbledore finished. Snape was hiding in the corner, listening for things to tell his master.

------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry this came late_

_I had to think about what I wanted to do next_

_But yes, things will still go the way the books did._

_Quirrell died and the Stone was crushed, but this time_

_Voldemort will find out more about Harry (IE he has to destroy him)_

_And Harry will find out more about his true parents._

_Hope you liked it:)_

_Good bye_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	7. Chapter 7 Follow Him

_Hello all:)_

_I may do like one chapter for each school year_

_Then one for just a summer break._

_Or not._

_Lol_

_Sorry this is late Fanfiction wasn't working on my comp._

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Harry sat with his head down as his father paced in front of him.

"So." He kept repeating while walking. Voldemort wasn't as mad as he was impressed at the boy. How could a skinny little child produce that kind of magic, opening the Chamber, and petrifing so many children.

"Can I explain?" Harry asked hesitantly, finally looking up. Voldemort faced him, still surprised that the boy dare to look him in the eyes. No other living being had looked him in the eyes before, that is why he had respect for Harry.

"You shall." He answered, sitting down in a near-by chair waiting for the explanation.

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry started quickly. "I tried to open to Chamber but the Weasley kid kept bothering me! I couldn't do it anymore, I took his sister and he came after her and killed the Basilisk. I was trying, honest, I can open it, father. Please if you blame anyone let it be the Weasley" Harry explained, making no sense at some points. Voldemort sat there, head in one hand, leaning in the arm-chair. Harry waited. Harry was going into his third year, and had failed him twice. He was to open the Chamber and kill all muggle-borns. Yet all he had managed to do was almost get caught and gain three friends. Had he forgot that he was supposed to do work and not learn at school?

"I must say I am proud of you Harry. You can produce magic I never thought you could." He finally said.

" Even magic you've never done?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I never said that!" Voldemort yelled. How dare the child claim he could magic he couldn't. He was all powerful. He saw the child stiffen, and regained his calm tone.

"Pick up your wand." He said plainly. Harry immediately started to ramble. He. In his entire life, had beaten his father in a duel. And he did not feel like getting beaten again.

"No please! I'm sorry, I will never say again. Please father, I'm sorry, please no duel!" Harry whined. Wormtail walked in, a platter of food in his hands. Harry and Voldemort looked at him. Voldemort pointed his finger at Peter.

"Duel him. Once you learn to beat him, then I'm sure you'll be able to beat me." He whispered plainly. Harry felt deeply insulted, how could his father think he could not beat Wormtail. He stood up and glared at Wormtail.

"Father, your joking! Anyone could beat Wormtail! He's weak and useless!" Harry told him. A thin smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he looked over at the shocked Peter.

"Then fight me." He said standing up also. Harry swallowed as his father drew his wand.

Oooooooooooooo

"Thank you Molly." Lily Potter said accepting the tea Molly Weasley had just given her and her husband. No one noticed Ron, who was sitting on the stairs, looking at James.

"It's no problem, dears. Now what were you saying about your son.?" She asked kindly, sitting at the table James and Lily were at.

"Dumbledore says he's at the school. But we can't go near him, someone has put a spell on him, and he can't be touched by us or the Order or Dumbledore. And he can't be taken outside the castle by anyone but some unknown sorce. We don't know who has him, we know Voldemort took him. But there's been no sign of Voldemort for years, so he can't have him anymore." James explained sadly. Ron covered his mouth, the Lestrange boy was James's son. But that was strange, Jame's last name was Potter.

"Mr. Potter!" Ron yelled, finally making himself noticed and running down the stairs.

"Ron go to your room!" Molly ordered, but Ron ignored her and ran up to James and Lily.

"I know who you're talking about. I know the boy, he looks just like you, Mr. Potter, but he has your eyes Mrs. Lily!" Ron quickly explained to them. They looked at him strange. Molly continued to yell at him, until James spoke.

"How do you know him?" He asked the child. Ron was relieved that someone finally believed him.

"He bothers me all the time. And he's very snotty and mean to my friend Hermione too. He's a Slytherin!" He made sure to tell them all he knew. Lily gasped, there was no way he son would act like that, or be a Slytherin.

"And his best friends are Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Ron added. James had the look of total concentration on his face. All those kids had notorious Death Eater fathers. So that meant Harry had to be living with a Death Eater.

"Do you know what last name he goes by?" Lily asked, she knew what James was thinking.

"Lestrange!" Ron said, as though he had been bursting to say that for a long time. The name sounded oddly familiar to the couple, but they new no one in the Wizardry world had that last name, it must be made up.

"Can you do me a favor?" James asked the 13 year old. Ron nodded like crazy, thinking this would make him part of the Order.

"Watch him." James added quietly, so only Ron could hear.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry was on the ground, half concious. He thought he put up a good fight. He managed to petrify his father for a second, but his father knew the mental counter charm.

"Get up." A cold voice said in the distance. Harry struggled, but succeeded, to get up. He swayed on the spot, trying to stay concious.

"You put up a good fight. Yet you made the mistake of taking your eyes off me. That gave me the chance to curse you just then, and beat you. Clean yourself up, you have friends coming over remember?" Voldemort said as though he were talking about the weather. As he strode out, Harry collapsed. He was only 13, how could he beat a man of his father's stature. That didn't stop him from vowing that he would never get beaten so badly again.

"What are you doing on the ground?" A female's voice voice said to him. Harry shot up and dusted himself off. The female happened to be Pansy and his friends just happened to have just arrived.

"Just a duel." Harry answered, shaking his hand.

"Got beat?" Draco joked.

"Shut up, you try and beat him." Harry said with a smile. Everyone proceeded to Harry's room, where they Accio-ed up snacks and sat all over the room. Harry lay on his bed, Draco in a near-by chair, Pansy laying on the ground, Crabbe on the window sill, and Goyle standing next to the door.

"This place is awesome." Goyle said slowly. He wasn't the brightest, Harry noticed.

"You can sit." Harry offered with some kind of attitude.

"No, my father said to to touch things." He grunted. Harry and Draco exchanged looks and laughed. Goyle, at least, took the offer and sat in the chair near the door.

"I can see why my father likes your. Your very obedient." Harry joked. Everyone laughed, Goyle smiled with the thought of being able to tell his father that.

"What is your father making you do this year Harry?" Pansy asked fondly. Harry smirked, he was beginning to like her.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe it'll be life threatening, if so I leave my stuff to you." He said in a war-hero voice. Pansy blushed as the guys in the room laughed. The door opened.

"You father says keep it down." Wormtail said shakily, he had never been with so many kids that he knew wanted to hurt him. Harry saluted him, and as he was about to leave he was shop in the bum with a stinging spell. He yelped as it hit, and screamed at the door hit him. The door closed and Wormtail heard the laughs. He wanted nothing eles but to rid himself of that boy.

"Nice shot Dra." Harry told him. They high-fived.

"So what do you plan on doing once you become 'The One' Harry." Pansy asked him.

"Get a better name, for one. Make Draco my right-hand man, and make Crabbe and Goyle my body guards." Harry said thoughtfully. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked smug and proud that the next ruler would give them such and honor. Harry went to the foot of his bed, and lay with his head in his hands.

"Want to be my first lady?" Harry added to her, he was known for having no sense, and being very smooth for a 13 year old.

"Why, Harry, are you insisting that I be your girlfriend?" Pansy asked professionally. Harry was too handsome, and she knew if he wanted someone he could get them. And he had her too, "Then I say yes." she giggled. Draco whooped.

"Score, Har!" He yelled triumphantly giving Harry a high five again. He winked at his new girlfriend, who was blushing profusely, which he could tell because she was so pale.

Voldemort has walked by the door and scowled, his son had better not forget why he is at Hogwarts. He better not let that female get in the way of his ruling. Voldemort made is way down stairs again, he walked in on Wormtail reading a new Daily Prophet. Wormtail knew he was not allowed to read what Voldemort had not read yet.

"Master, please, I'm sorry but he's back!" He squealed. Voldemort snatched the paper from him, and jinxed him. Wormtail fell over, but was lucky nothing worse had happened, then him not being able to move. Voldemort scanned the paper and was highly shocked at what he saw. The threw down the paper.

"He must not go near Harry!" He demanded to no one, as he strode out of the room. He had to make the curse over again, this time making it so that man could not go near Harry either.

* * *

The paper had landed near Wormtail, he was only able to move his eyes, but that was enough. On the front of it read there was a shabby black haired man. The article read: **SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES.**

_Ooh, now Sirius is here:)_

_Sorry I skipped the second year, but there was no_

_way to make something happen where Harry did not save Ginny_

_Or I couldn't explain it, Lol._

_Hoped you liked this chapter though._

_Thanks,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	8. Chapter 8 Potter

J_ust ended one of my stories_

_And is very sad):_

_Yet life goes on(:_

_Enjoy(:_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Harry and his friends all sat in a secluded compartment on the train. Harry and Pansy and Draco and a random Slytherin girl were snogging. Crabbe and Goyle kept lookout outside of the door. They all knew about the rule of "No student fondling." But chose to ignore it.

Crabbe stuck his head in, and announced very slowly.

"That Weasley kid is sneaking around the corner." He grunted. Harry and Draco stopping kissing the girls, and exchanged looks.

"Follow me." Harry said calmly, yet forcefully, as they strode from the compartment. Harry was beginning to be very much like his father, he could make people do things without yelling at them. All he had to do was talk calmly, and everyone knew to listen to him. He was top-dog at Hogwarts, mainly among the Slytherins. His father had even once told him:

"You remind me much of me, Harry. I too had friends at school who followed me. They gave me the name I have today."

Harry was surprised he could even remember that, seeing as he had just gotten beaten in a battle the moment before.

"Please don't cause too much trouble today Harry." Pansy advised him. He turned back, and smiled evilly at her.

"He basically started it." He told her, she smirked and continued to follow him. People were starting to look outside their doors, Harry's group was too big to not notice. For with him he had: Draco, His girlfriend, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, but Crabbe and Goyle were big enough to cout for two people.

As they came closer, Ron turned to run.

"Wait, Weasley!" Harry shouted after him. But Ron had already took off into a sprint. Harry did not feel like running.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get him." He commanded. Crabbe and Goyle took off after him, soon there was a yelp of pain, letting Harry know they had caught him.

Harry and Draco walked slowly up to Ron, who was being held by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you sneaking on about now Weasley?" Harry asked him. Ron bit his lower lip, he had been advised not to tell Harry about what he was doing.

"Just let me go!" Ron yelled. Draco took out his wand.

"You dare raise your voice to your greats?" He questioned him. Harry slowly pushed Draco's wand down. As he had watched his father do to hid Death Eaters many times.

"I wasn't sneaking around." Ron lied. But little did he know that Harry could read lies. Crabbe punched Ron's stomach, and made him fall to Harry and Draco's feet.

"What do you suppose guys?" Harry asked his group, while taking out his own wand. "Curse and leave him, or curse and curse him?" Everyone laughed.

"The second one!" Pansy squealed excitedly. Ron closed his eyes, as Harry allowed Draco to raise his wand.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled, as she ran around the corner. She had her shaking wand raised. Harry walked over Ron to her, he was only two inched away from her face, he smiled.

"What are you going to do." He whispered. Hermione's heart melted at the sound of his voice, but she did not let it show, well not much. She blushed darkly. Harry smirked and stepped away from her, Pansy was ready to strike.

A cold rush flashed over the entire group. There were screams of terror, and Harry looked around. Draco's girlfriend had her hands over her mouth, and her finger pointed. Harry followed it with his eyes, right before him was a long, dark, hooded figure. His head started to feel light, and he kept hearing screams and seeing flashes of light.

"Harry!" Pansy shrieked.

"Help him!" Draco ordered. Harry collapsed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you okay Harry." A soft kind voice asked him. Harry quickly sat up and looked around. All his friends looked very worried, and a tall man stood before him.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked him, the intensity of the room drowned away.

"I'm Professor Lupin." The man told him. Harry found candy in his hand, as the man went on about Dementors. Then he sort of just stood there, gazing at Harry.

"You may go now." Harry offered to him, the teacher smiled as he left.

"What a fruit, why was he here?" Harry asked everyone.

"You passed out, and we weren't sure what happened." Draco answered, taking his seat next to Harry again. Harry shook his head, trying to shake the screams out of his head.

"Are you okay?" Goyle asked him. Harry stopped shaking his head.

"More then I'll ever be." He joked, but even as he laughed, he could not shake the screams, or find out who they were from.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Try again Har!" Draco egged on Harry as he tried to aim perfectly at the little bug on the wall. Draco found this all to be a very good show. But he did not know how much Harry hated spiders.

"This isn't-" Harry started, but professor Snape walked into the common room.

"May I help you?" Harry asked sounding very exhausted. Snape sneered, the child had acted like he was a Dark Lord already.

"May I remind you that you are at school, and while you are here you shall treat me with respect." Snape whispered. Draco and Harry burst out with laughter. Snape's face twisted with fury as he tossed a disgusting rat at Harry.

"Here, it's from your father." He snapped as he left the room. Draco threw the rat from his lap.

"Why the hell did your father send you Wormtail?" Draco asked disgustedly. Peter changed from his form.

"As if I want to be here." He whispered.

"Speak your mind my friend." Harry said loudly, and demandingly.

"There's someone out here who wants to kill you, and yous father sent me to protect you." Wormtail said, with a hint of loathing in his voice.

"I don't need you, if I can disarm him, I can protect myself." Harry said briefly, twirling his wand between his fingers. Wormtail was surprised at how the child resented his father. What did Harry mean, was The Dark Lord slowly losing his grip on him? Wormtail smiled at the thought, it was new news for Voldemort.

Little did they know, Sirius Black was hanging outside the Slytherin door, waiting to see his god child.

All of Harry's friends were laughing at a joke Harry had just made about Wormtail, a hag and The Leaky Cauldron. Peter was less then amused. Harry felt the sudden urge to shower on the hot spring day. After waving his friends good bye for a second, he headed towards the the bathrooms. He was about to take off his first article of clothing when a tattered hand grabbed his mouth and stopped him from yelling out. Luckily, Harry had always been attacked by surprise by his father, so he knew what to do. He thought of a spell in his head, and the peson who grabbed his flew backwards, Harry fully pulled out his wand.

The man had ragged black hair, more messy then Harry's. His clothes were torn and he had a manic look to him.

"You look just like him, like James." The man said, trying to move forward. Harry shot him backwards.

"Who are you?" Harry inquired him, trying not to make his voice shake, he was no coward.

"You wouldn't know me, but I know you." The man laughed. Harry could take him on by himself, but felt it best to have friends do his dirty work, just like his father.

"DRA! CRABBE! GOYLE!" Harry bellowed like crazy, hoping his friends would hear him, which they did. All three, plus Pansy came bounding upstairs and into the boys' dormitory bathroom. They asked Harry what was wrong, but then turned to Sirius, all wands were drawn.

"You're friends with a Malfoy? Not like your father I see." The man joked. Harry's grip on his wand tightened, the man had just insulted his father.

"I'm exactly like my father! He's said so himself, and Malfoy's my best friend, you sleaze! What do you want with me!" Harry ordered an answer.

"I'm your God father.' The man said calmly. Harry's wand began to shake.

"I don't have one." Harry said uncertainly. The man began to laugh.

"I know things about you that you don't, Harry." He said softly.

A sudden ground shaking boom came from above them. All the teens ducked, and Harry made certain to shade his girlfriend. Once the dust had passed Harry saw his father, standing tall, not like Harry who was on the ground. His father had Wormtail and one Death Eater with him.

"Up!" He ordered Harry. Harry let go of Pansy and stood like his father had told him. Voldemort grabbed his son by the front of his shirt. "You do not fear this man, he is beneath you! Show him your power!" He hissed, before shoving Harry forward towards the man, Harry stumbled and raised his wand. The man looked strangely familiar, as though Harry had seen him only once before.

"What are you waiting for! FINISH HIM!" His father demanded of him. Harry jumped a bit, it was the only time he had ever feared his father.

"James Potter." The man said quietly and a little curiously. Harry had heard the name James before, it shocked him so much that he shot the man with a powerful spell. Once the orange light died out, the man lay still, Harry had perfectly petrified him.

"Not so much of a coward after all." His father said, as he sent the Death Eater to pick up the man. Harry felt strange, he had never curse anyone but Wormtail, and his father. The door burst open and Professor Lupin barged in, with the Weasley boy at his side. He shot many curses at air, Harry's father had left with the man and the Death Eater as soon as the door knob turned. All that was left were six scared teenagers and a rat. Harry glared at Ron, who looked down. Lupin scolded them for destroying the bathroom, and ordered all of them to the Head master's office.

He had to drag Harry and Draco though, they refused to go, the others went silently. As Harry tried to struggle out of Lupin's grip he mouthed to Ron "You die Weasley" Ron stopped walking with them and turned back. He was only doing as he was told, he was watching Harry.

After Harry had been let off, he did not even know how, he laid in bed and thought, _Who was James Potter? And why did the man, who called himself Harry's God father, mention him. _He fell asleep confused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort was busy cursing the mess out of Sirius, with Lucius at his side. He was beside himself in anger, he might lose Harry because of this man, he might lose his heir. He had worked to hard on that boy to have this man tell him such things. And while cursing Sirius, he thought of how he would have to punish Harry. The boy had saved the girl instead of killing this man, plus he had acted cowardly. This meant only one thing, double duels when he got home. Soon his mind was back on the work before him. Sirius did not feel the pain, laughed the entire time. Knowing that soon that boy would be returned to his rightful father, because of him.

"The damage is already done!" He kept screaming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lol The damage is done!_

_Harry knows the last name Potter._

_Mwahahahahaha_

_Hope you liked it:)_

_Thanks for reading,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	9. Chapter 9 Frozen

_Trying to write a new story_

_But I'm to into this one at the moment:)_

_Hope you like this chapter_

_Harry just gets closer and closer to finding his parents_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

For the reason of acting cowardly, Harry was not permitted to leave his house. Yet, as he lay in his bed, drumming his fingers against the nearest bedside table, he felt funny about calling this place home. Ever since he heard the name "James Potter" he could not get it out of his head. For some reason he felt as though he had heard that name before. It sounded so familiar, and yet...

There was a knocking at Harry's window. He quickly jumped up to see who was doing it. Harry breathed half amused, half dis approving, Draco. He opened his window.

"Here to serenade me?" He asked rather amusedly as he stuck his head out his window. Draco smirked.

"You wish, now come on we're going to my house." Draco urged him.

"You heard my father, "YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE YOU'LL HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Draco felt a shiver go up his spine, Harry sounded exactly like his father.

"You're more then him remember?" Draco told him, Harry still looked uneasy, Draco sighed "Pansy's here." he added.

"Give me a second." Harry said quickly rushing back into his room and grabbing his wand, before literally jumping out of his window. He landed gracefully on the ground.

"Whoa, you can float?" Goyle grunted stupidly, Harry chuckled, his voice, even if he were joking, was getting darker every day.

"I've been taught." He answered lazily, actually he taught himself, out of that book his father gave him.

"Now, we aren't really going to my house." Draco told Harry, after Harry had put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Are you joking!" Harry exclaimed, at sometimes he sounded just like Harry again.

"No that was a decoy to get you out of your house. Now father told me where the Weasley's live. Wanna go stir up some trouble?" Draco asked manically. Everyone turned to Harry, as though they needed his approval first.

"Sounds like fun Harry, you haven't been out in ages. You need to practice." Pansy explained to him. Harry shrugged.

"Lets go" he sighed, finally, sooner then later, all the teens fled from the site.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort chuckled as he watched his on go. Harry really thought he wasn't watching, but Voldemort knew everything.

"Aren't you mad, master?" Wormtail asked quietly, after serving his master some tea.

"No Wormtail, frankly I am surprised that he did not escape sooner." Voldemort whispered, grabbing his tea.

"Bu-But, don't you think you're losing him? He cares too much about that girl, and his friends then he does about dark magic. And he left, against your will! Aren't you afraid that he's slipping from you?" Peter asked hesitantly. Voldemort was afraid to say yes, he was scared of losing his hold on Harry. Harry was turning 14 soon, what if he tries to leave his father? Wormtail was right, but that still did not stop Voldemort from cursing him. Wormtail whimpered on the ground, after being hit with a breath taking hex.

"I have total control over my son, Wormtail. He always knows where his home is." Voldemort said quietly, taking a sip from his tea.

Wormtail was still gasping for breath, after having the wind knocked out of him, and blamed the boy. It was all since Harry came that he's been troubled by his master and the little boy of James. Wormtail swore to himself, he would end the boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The teen snickered silently as they approached the Weasley house.

"What shall we do here? Egg the place?" Draco offered, as they sneaked up to a window that lead into the living room.

"No we can do better." Harry said devilishly. He was bursting to do something wild, he needed to cause a lot of trouble tonight. Harry began to open the window, Pansy grabbed his hand.

"Harry, are you mad? We'll get in loads of trouble." She lectured him, he smiled handsomely, as she did as many girls did when he smiled at them, blushed.

"I'll risk it, I'm the son of Lord Voldemort remember? So are you coming?" He asked generally

"You know I'm in." Draco said confidently, Crabbe and Goyle grunted in approval to the plan. Pansy later agreed. Harry opened the window and climbed through he was then followed by all his friends.

"Now what?" Draco asked, dusting himself off, and looking around at the manner of the house. Harry and Draco's houses were bigger, and better, they had never been anywhere this dirty and dingy.

"We'll find that Ron, and and destroy this house from the inside." Harry planned. They all tip-toed upstairs, hoping there may be a sign to tell them... the kids names were on their doors.

"This whole family is loony." Harry whispered to Draco, who snickered silently. Once they had reached the top floor, they were ready to give up, they had already walked so far.

"Lets just go back, and egg the house." Crabbe offered as an alternative, Harry shook his head, and pointed to the door, which read _RONALD. _Without hesitation they all slowly sprinted into the room. Their heads almost touched the top, and they had to watch their steps or else they might have stepped in or on something.

After spotting what looked like just a blanket of the floor, for a bed, they noticed the big bump in it. They spread out evenly along the bed, ready for Harry's commands. For some reason the air around Harry felt tense, and he almost couldn't breathe. He thought it was because of the voices downstairs, or the fact that he was disobeying his father. But did that matter right now?

"I've read this spell in my book, it'll put testicles on his face." He explained, everyone looked excited at the idea, so Harry told them the spell. The tips of all their wands lightly brushed his face, they all did the spell.

But with all their wands, the gold light was to bright almost blinding. Ron yelled out in pain, then looked at all of them.

"MUM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Harry's heart was racing, he knew he was in a lot of trouble. He also knew that he could take anyone on, but what if his father found out about what he was doing tonight? Everyone else seemed frozen too, he wished they'd give him something to do.

"Run!" Harry commanded, as he heard the running of feet coming upstairs getting closer. They looked for an escape, but there was only a window. They exchanged looks of terror, they did not move fast enough. Ron's door began to open, and they could see a lot of people about to walk in. They fought to jump out the window. Eventually they all got out, but they were not safe.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled from in front of them. They had nothing to do but scream and flee in different directions. Only Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy made it out. Harry and Draco met up after a while, and were faced with three tall figures.

"Stop, or I shall report you!" The voice said once it had found them, hiding around the corner.

"So be it then!" Harry told him, he then shot out a spell from his book, the figure flew back, and was silent. Harry and Draco gave each other looks of triumphant, and as soon as they went to run, they were grabbed from behind by some other people. They struggled as they were brought into the light. Harry looked at the man that had captured him, and his heart stopped. The man was the one he had seen in the mirror, and he looked just like him. Draco looked between them, and up to the woman who had him, also someone Harry had seen in the mirror. Harry was about to fall over, it was all too much for him, plus the people had frozen, also.

"Get off me!" Harry struggled, he then did a non verbal spell, which burned the people off him and his friend. Draco and Harry fled from the sight, but the people did not flee from Harry's mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James and Lily stood frozen where their son had left them. He was not as good as they imagined, Ron was right. Their Harry had a dark voice, and was in to making a lot of trouble. He had used spells they had never even heard of, he was into dark magic. He was dark magic, that pained them. Yet, they had seen their son that day, and he looked so much like his father, with his mother's eyes. He would be turning 14 soon, they knew, and they wanted to see him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry panted as he and Draco met up with everyone outside Harry's house.

"Oh Harry!" Pansy shrieked, running over and embracing Harry. "Are you alright?" she asked. Harry nodded, and looked over to Draco, who nodded as though Harry had asked him the same question. Harry could not speak, his mind was racing with questions about the two people he had seen. But his thoughts were interrupted, his front door had just opened.

"Ah, yes, come in my son, you must be tired. I shall get the guest beds." Harry's father said calmly to them all, they exchanged looks, once again. How could he not be mad? Yet they walked in after him, not wanting anymore trouble that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, Harry's seen his parents!  
__Now just wait until the next year:)_

_Hope you liked it_

_Thanks for reading:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	10. Chapter 10 Let The Battle Begin

_I think many know where I'm going with this:)_

_But you have no idea:)_

_Lol_

_Enjoy:)_

Harry had a huge headache on the train back to his fifth year at Hogwarts. His mind was still trying to take all that had happened last year. He had help his father into Hogwarts through the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His father then killed a boy named Diggory. Harry never got over the fact that he had seen a boy die, he was sick to have kind of liked it. But then, he had seen the man again, he was an auror for the tournament. Harry took out 5 Aurors to help his father, yet he could not take out that man. Why had that man always seemed to come into his life? Luckily he had Pansy, who was stroking his hair, and kinda taking the pain away.

"Are you going to be that way all school year Draco??" Pansy asked him, still touching her boyfriends hair, she was referring to the fact that Draco was being really smug, due to, he help Voldemort into Hogwarts with Harry. Harry kept silent.

"To all who want to know. What up, Har?" He asked, suddenly realizings Harry's absence from the conversation. Harry sat up slowly.

"I don't get it." He started, "I'm the one who's supposed to know everything, and yet, I know nothing." Everyone waited with baited breath for what he was going to say next.

"I think I'm going crazy. I don't know who that man is, but I've seen him plenty times before. And, I can take on anyone, but when I'm close to him, no magic comes. I've even come close to almost defeating my father, but I can't...curse him, or-or hex him. I think I'm insane! How can I take over for my father one day when I can't even take on one man. You've seen me, I once took out 5 Aurors. I just..don't get it." Harry blurted out, he was dieing to say that. He defeated 5 Aurors once, when his father told him to...

"I think it's your father, you only really hurt someone once he's said so. He's holding you back!" Draco told him, Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "If you break away from him, you can do extraordinary magic by yourself. I'm not saying that you never could, but he has some kind of hold on you! Break it Harry, then maybe you can curse that man, without worry." Draco made sense to Harry, he could really only defeat people once his father told him too. He could do way better magic then his father ever could. But his father taught him everything he knows, but Harry could also use that against him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was sitting underneath his chair in his compartment. He was sick and tired of people walking by and laughing at him. They were all trying to see whether he still had those tentacles on his face, he had to go his entire fourth year with those big things on his face.

"Oh Ron, get up! You're not making manners any better" Hermione told him, while her head was buried in a book.

"Easy for you to say, I'd like to give that Lestrange and Malfoy and good view of my fist." Ron said, getting up and sitting in his seat, while making an angry gesture into the air. Hermione and Ginny blushed at the name Lestrange. Ron lost it.

"Don't tell me you two are also a bunch of girls who swoon over him! He's evil, the son of a Death Eater!" Ron shouted, outraged.

"Mum said he may not be, he could have probably been sent away. You can't say he's the son of a Death Eater." Ginny explained to him, Hermione just began to read her book again.

"Okay, but he's evil!" Ron shouted again, their door opened.

"I'm insulted Weasley, I find myself to charming." Harry said, coming into the compartment with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, who was holding onto his arm, making sure all girls knew he was hers.

"Get out of here Pot -er- Lestrange." Ron almost let the real last name slip. He was told not to tell Harry anything about his real parents, the time was too risky now. Harry heard the name almost come out, but chose to ignore it, for now.

"I feel as though my presence is needed here, you don't mind, do you ladies?" Harry asked them handsomely. The girls said nothing, but blushed deeper. Pansy's grip on Harry was now starting to make him lose circulation to his hand.

"Leave!" Ron ordered Harry and everyone, as he stood up. Harry pretended to fall backwards, as though afraid of Ron, Ginny giggled a bit, Ron gave her a death stare. Harry smirked.

"Geese Weasley, whats got your granny panties in a bunch?" Harry asked him innocently. Ron made a quick movement towards Harry, it was mimicked by Crabbe and Goyle. Yet Ron had succeed in Grabbing Harry's sleeve, and gasped as he let go. Harry knew he had seen his Dark Mark, but Draco quickly spoke.

"Your tentacles have cleared up nicely though." Draco added , "I'm surprised you had to money to get them removed, guess you'll be losing that house of yours. But I must say, the new tent you'll have will be much better them that rat trap." Harry smiled, he was waiting to see where this was going. He had only come to pick on Ron, for he wanted to clear his mind. He was also there to prove that he could hex anyone, and it did not have to be on his father's commands. Ron looked murderous, Harry fingered his wand.

"You think your so tough, just because you have Death Eater son friends and your the son of a Death Eater." Ron said quietly. All the Slytherins in the room laughed.

"Me, a Death Eater son. Your off your rocker Weasley." Harry said, he leaned in close to Ron, and whispered, so that only Ron could hear "My Father's at higher status." He then leaned back to observe Ron terrified face. Pleased with himself, Harry and his friends left. Once they were gone, Ron quickly told the girls what he had said.

"Your exaggerating, maybe he meant his father's at higher status with the ministry." Hermione convinced him. Ron was still unperceived.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco had to wait by the fire for Harry's father. Voldemort had been coming through the fire for months now. He was trying to tell Harry of a prophcey he needed. So Harry and Draco were freezing their bums off, waiting for him to come.

"This i-is c-crap!" Harry shivered. He was tired of waiting on bended knee for his father, but he did not want to die.

Finally the fire erupted, and out came Voldemort, Wormtail, Lucius, Bellatrix, and many other Death Eaters.

"I didn't know so many were coming." Harry whispered to Draco, who nodded. They both seemed so small next to the Death Eaters, who stood with pride. Bellatrix swooned over Harry and hugged him, he found this quiet annoying, he was 15 already.

He was also getting into darker magic, and acting more and more like his father. His voice had gotten more sinister, and more demanding. He was also getting darker around the eyes, he was not sleeping well these days. It gave him the effect of wearing eye-liner, which girls found irresistible. Draco had hung out with him so long, that he was also taking characteristic from Harry. Voldemort told them all to sit on the Slytherin common room chairs. He magicked up higher ones for himself, and Harry. They all took their seats.

"Today." his father started, quietly. "We are to sneak into the ministry. I have read for years of a prophecy. But it was not until Wormtail told me today of the fact that it may have to do with my son, Harry." Wormtail smiled, and Harry looked completely shocked. His father had never told him of a prophecy, of that it may have something to do with him, The Death Eaters gasped, their newest master was in danger.

"What can we do." Bellatrix asked, she was in fear for Harry's life, she loved the boy like he was her own son. Voldemort put his hand up for silence. Harry felt betrayed, his father was keeping to much from him, he did not keep quiet like the others.

"What do you, Father?" He asked, everyone held their breath, the air became tense. No one had every talked out of turn to Voldemort before.

"Harry, you may be in danger. Wormtail has informed me that someone may be out to get you, to which the prophecy has said. If we can get it, we will be able to tell what it means." He answered. Harry jumped up.

"We must go now then!" He demanded. Draco stood too, the other Death Eaters looked to the Dark Lord.

"What are you waiting for! You heard the boy!" Voldemort shouted to them. They stood quickly, but Voldemort was not done yet. "This boy is your master now too! You shall obey him as you obey me! You shall do as he wishes, every time, fear him, as you fear me." The Death Eaters shivered, they now had two men to obey, but they listened. "Fly!" Harry ordered, at that, all Death Eaters apparated, to the ministry they went.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron gasped, he knew it! He was outside the Slytherin common room door, listening in. He knew that Harry had the Dark Mark, he knew he was the son on a Death Eater "My father's at higher status!" His father is You-Know-Who! Ron held hid hand over his mouth. He ran to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was in it, he told her everything he had heard, she jumped.

"I should have believed you sooner! Come On, we must get the order!" She said quickly. Ron grabbed his broom, not caring what rules he might be breaking.

He and Hermione, plus Ginny and Neville, rode to the Burrow. They burst through the door, the Order was having a meeting.

"Your supposed!" Molly started

"Mum, Harry is a Death Eater, he has the mark. His father is Voldemort, and their going to the ministry to find some prophecy. They plan to hear it!" Ron shouted, out of breath. The Order stood, that was what they have been trying to protect. James held Lily, as she almost fainted, her son was now em branded with the mark.

"We must go." James announced, he wanted to see his son more then he wanted to stop Voldemort. Molly shouted to the kids to stay as the Order apparated.

"We're not really going to stand by are we?" Neville asked nervously.

"No." Ron said bravely. Sooner then later they were on the brooms again.

Let The Battle Begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How charming._

_Let's see how this turns out:)_

_You guys will never guess the ending:)_

_Hoped you liked it_

_Thanks for reading:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	11. Chapter 11 JackPot

_Sorry this took so long_

_I started High School Monday_

_and I'm still getting adjusted_

_enough about me_

_More about Harry_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Harry staggered as he felt his feet hit the hard ground of a very dark place.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered to him.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed at him. Harry and Draco jumped, yet kept silent. "Look around." As Harry did so he became even more confused. The room was filled with little orbs.

"Crystal balls?" Harry asked, very confused.

"Do not question me, whatever I say, you shall do. Correct" It was more of a statement then a question, Harry nodded, Draco shook his head.

"I want everyone to keep watch, Ministry representatives may be near, all others, follow me." Voldemort ordered. Half of the Death Eaters walked off, all others, including Harry, Draco and Lucius, followed the Dark Lord.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until Voldemort came to a sudden halt. He had Lucius stride over to a shelf, and to an orb that read 97, Lucius forgot to get the little note next to it. He walked over to his master and presented the orb to him. Harry swallow non-existent saliva as he watch his father slowly reach out to grab the orb. Voldemort's fingers were about to touch the silver lining or the sphere, when a jet of red light barely missed Harry's ear. Everyone turned to see a lot of tall figures sprinting at them. Harry's father almost dropped the sphere, luckily Harry caught it before it hit the ground.

"Harry and Draco flee, Bellatrix go with them! Al others, STAND AND FIGHT!" Voldemort ordered to all Death Eaters. Bellatrix tried to motion Harry out, but he stood his ground.

"Why can't I stay?" Harry inquired his father, the people were getting closer.

"Because I said so!"

"But Father..."

"Harry, I said do as I say, and I say flee with Bellatrix and Draco!"

"But I'm no coward remember? Let me help fight."

"You are not skilled in magic-"

"I've defeated you1" Harry argued. Voldemort and all Death Eaters stopped dead, Harry had crossed the line. Voldemort reached out and grabbed his son by the scruff of the neck.

"I am your father... you listen to me, without me, you'd still be a skinny little boy. I've made you the man you are. NOW GO!" He yelled once again. Harry glared at him, but allowed himself to be lead out by Bellatrix with Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's she doing with Harry? Where are they going?" Lily asked, watching her son be lead off by Tonk's Aunt.

"They have to keep him safe, what Voldemort wants is for him to be the next Dark Lord remember? Thats what Dumbledore said. We have to find him." Mad Eye explained.

"But he'll see us Mad Eye!" Tonks told him.

"RON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" James asked the boy as he and his friends ran up from behind them. Moody wasted no time, and grabbed Ron.

"He's small.. And since you think your old enough to be here, then you'll help, find the boy." Moody demanded of him. Ron panicked.

"But what if I run into You-Know-Who?" Ron squealed.

"You were willing to take the risk of coming, then you can take thins risk! No others can go with you, it'll be too big of a group. Go." Moody said, shoving Ron forward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was growing restless as he and Draco were stuck in a tiny room. He paced, as Draco sat down, every time he heard a blast he would growl.

"Why can't I be out there! I know as much magic then my father does, maybe even more! I should be helping, I mean, if I'm going to be the next leader I need to learn to be in battles now!" Harry ranted, Draco stood.

"Exactly, you need to break away from your father, be your own person. We need to go fight!" Draco said, he added. "But we can't get caught, that orb is about you remember?" Harry nodded. It took a while but they finally found black bed spreads in the room and draped it over themselves. They looked just like Death Eaters, Harry even made masks out of steel from the walls. He tucked the orb into a little pocket he made in his bedspread.

"Ready?" Draco asked him. Harry looked around and found himself more ready then ever once he saw-

"Weasley!" He pointed to a glow of red hair that was peeking in the door way. The person ran, Harry and Draco followed in close pursuit. A little later, they found themselves in the middle of the fight. They ran through after Ron who yelled:

"Help, Help!" Harry and Draco turned to each other, smirking under their masks. Ron ran around a corner into the way of a very plump woman, he ran behind her.

"Stay way from my son!" She screamed, Harry had his wand at ready.

"No mum, it's him!" Ron whispered to her. At that both red heads sprinted in the other direction. Harry and Draco gave up and ran back to the fight. They could everything that was going on, both their fathers were fighting bravely, they felt proud. That was until a streak of light flew past them.

"Guys there's more!" A woman with bright pink hair yelled to some accomplices. A limping man and two others came to her side.

"To easy." Harry told himself. Curses and Hexes, as well as jinxes were flying between themselves. Once they girl and her friends were down, Harry and Draco went to find some more people to hurt, it was fun. They soon found themselves in another battle, and Harry was fighting right next to his father, who no one could take down.

Yet, something happened that made Harry expose himself. Someone sneaked up behind them and grabbed Draco. Harry stood frozen, watching his friend go, but soon he ran after them. The people were fast, Harry had to shed his secret identity to catch up.

"Let him go!" Harry yelled, finally giving up in the chase. The people turned around, and dropped Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He has the Dark Mark." Lily said faintly, looking at Harry's arm.

"Step away from him!" The heard him yell, wand still raised. James never thought he'd have to hear his son speak to him like that, yet he listened, seeing how dark and dangerous his son was. Then all went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had finally done it, he cursed the man he thought he would never curse. Draco ran over to him and high-fived him.

"Thanks Har." He said, Harry nodded, then said:

"I dropped the orb!" He turned around and ran to his bed sheet, many kids stood on it.

"You dropped this." A little red haired girl told him. Draco made a sudden movement towards the sheet, but Harry held him back. They were feet from each other and it was five against two.

"Now who's the one who can't fight without friends?" Harry mocked Ron.

"I'm done with you making fun of me Lestrange!" Ron yelled. Harry and Draco pretended to be scared and jump back.

"Attitude much Weasley. My love, please hand me the sheet with the orb." Harry added to Hermione, who unconsciously stepped off. Now Harry knew how to get it back.

"I see you take advantage of your ladies Weasley, Come girls step off. Think about how bad the Weasley boy had treated you." He said to Luna and Ginny, who both stepped off, now all who were left were Ron and Neville. Draco cursed Neville, who flew back, all girls went to get him now all that was left was Ron. Harry got into his face.

"Give me the orb, you have nothing left in life but to give it to me." He breathed. Ron picked up the orb.

"You want this so bad? Take it from me. Harry had finally blew a fuse and jumped at Ron.

They had a play ground tug-a-war fight for the orb. Both were shouting insults to each other, as they acted like children fighting over the orb. Harry gave it a great tug, and it flew out of both their hands, and smashed to the floor, Draco yelled out angrily and tackled Ron, both fell into the darkness of the shelves. Then the smashed orb ran in Harry's ears:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have unconsciously handed their child over to him him, born as the seventh month __dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his heir, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive"_

Harry's body froze, his breathing became shallow, he felt as though he were going vomit. Finally, he freaked out, he started shaking and muttering nonsense to himself.

"Draco!" Harry yelled into the darkness, Draco appeared within seconds.

"I got him for you Harry. What your mate?" He asked, he must've seen how pale and sickly Harry looked.

"Harry! Stay away from my son!" Voldemort and two other Death Eaters slid around the corner, Harry and Draco did not notice the seven guards heading towards them. Each pulled out their wand to help.

"Father, the Weasley kid smashed it, he smashed the orb!" Harry lied to save himself, though it was not a complete lie. Voldemort swore.

"That's why I told you to stay away. Never mind now we are leaving there is no point to this mission now! Go, and listen for once!" Voldemort ordered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My son!" Molly cried, everyone who wasn't inured came to her side. "It's okay now Ronnie, they're gone now." She soothed him. Ron opened his eyes and not only saw his mother, but Lily also.

"We smashed whatever he was after, and Draco beat me up." Ron told everyone.

People were now starting to pick up the pieces of the battle, and the dead bodies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter slumped around the house, as always. He was hoping the boy would be killed, yet he came back alive, in the arms of a very proud Dark Lord.

"Wormtail." Voldemort said suddenly, Wormtail jumped. "Send my son some food, he needs to keep his strength for more battles." Voldemort added proudly. Wormtail frowned even more and he fetched for the kitchen.

While walking upstairs to the brat, Wormtail thought of his master plan. Somehow, someday, he would take the boy down. He was outside the door.

"Then it said 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have unconsciously handed their child over to him him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his heir, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive'. It's saying I have to kill my father, Draco. Can you believe that!" Harry told his friend, outraged.

"Well I know your not going to do it, right?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Of course not" Wormtail leaned in closer to the door. "He's made me. I can't be the new Dark Lord without him."

"Well, what if you do kill him? Will you still be your own Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"I'm not going to kill him. But I guess yeah. I mean, I've worked to long to just give it up, haven't I But, I mean, what if I do have to kill him. The orb said, Neither Can Live While The Other Survives, and I don't want to die..." Harry's voice trailed off as Wormtail ran down the stairs, he put down the snacks by the door. He was ready to finally bring the boy down, for all those years of torture and woe. All Peter could think was...

Jackpot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope everyone liked it:)_

_I'm still debating with myself to whether_

_Harry will stay bad_

_Or go good_

_But I know he will not just change because of the prophecy :)_

_Anyway_

_Thanks for reading:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	12. Chapter 12 Questions

_So Yeah, I've decided_

_what I'm gonna do_

_Sorry this took so long_

_I couldn't update yesterday_

_Or all week_

_So.. here it is:)_

_Or sooner_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Bellatrix looked ready to weep as she sat across from Voldemort in his living room.

"Again you have failed me, Bellatrix" Voldemort went on, he only invited her over to lecture her. "I asked you to watch over my son, yet you let him into the fight, risking his life."

"I'm sorry!" Bellatrix quickly cut in, "He just left, I went to help. I though Draco would watch over him, yet... I'm sorry."

"You could not give me a son, so you let this one die?"

"Never, My Lord, I never could give you a son, but I have kept my promise. I've been watching over him, just like a mother." She tried to plead her case.

"Let me put it this way, I want you to-" He was cut my by a very excited voice.

"My Lord! My Lord! Your son!" Wormtail screeched, sounding as though he'd won the lottery. Voldemort and Bellatrix quickly stood up, hoping Harry was okay. Peter ran in front of them, then stopped.

"He lies, My Lord, he lies! He heard the prophecy! He wants to destroy you! Yes, he has too, he wants to be you, and kill you!" Wormtail tattled, looking almost ready to wet his pants. His smiled slightly dropped as he saw the look of pure anger on Voldemort's face.

"You sorry little liar. I could never trust you, now you lie to me about my son!" Wormtail started to cower as Voldemort raised a hand at him, yet he only grabbed him. "Take me to him now, and if he says anything less then what you just told me, you will suffer his wrath for lying on him." Voldemort added, Peter whimpered and ran upstairs to go confront Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think you could take him." Draco added conversationally. Both teenage boys were talking about if Harry would have to defeat his father.

"But he made me." Harry argued once more.

"I'm not so sure Harry, I mean you look nothing like him, and he couldn't get Bellatrix preg-" Draco started.

"I'm not talking about if he is sterile or not, I'm saying he made me into the fighter I am today." Harry knew all about how his father had tried to impregnate Ms. Bellatrix, but that only left Harry wondering who his real mother was.

"All I know is, if the day comes, I won't know what to do." Harry said, picking up his book of dark spells that his father had given hi over 5 years ago. "Hey look, a spell on how to train your enemies like dogs!" Harry added happily, trying to shove the book into Draco's face, who was sitting in a chair near Harry's bed, which Harry was on.

"We're not kids anymore Harry." Draco joked, taking the book and looking at it. Suddenly a loud, angry voice came from outside Harry's room.

"Wormtail! What is this mess!" Harry's father yelled so loudly it shocked Harry's book out of Draco's hand, it landed near his window.

And inside came Wormtail, shaken, Harry's father, furious, and Bellatrix, as angry as Voldemort. Harry sat up as his father threw Peter at Harry's feet near his bed.

"This vermin tells me you heard the prophecy, did you?" He asked dangerously, Harry gave a quick glance to Draco before lying.

"No, if I knew anything I would have told you father" Harry said, a little ass-kissing-ish

"He's lying!" Wormtail cried.

"Father, who would you believe?" Harry asked quietly. Voldemort looked from his son, to Peter.

"Do as you please." He said, before taking Bellatrix out of the room, as he left too. Wormtail was screaming as though he were already being tortured, but soon stopped as he'd seen, Harry was applauding him.

"Very sneaky, my friend. You've just earned some respect points in my book. Listening in to other peoples conversations without being seen, oh Peter-" Wormtail squeaked as Harry used his real name.

"Let's get on with it Harry!" Draco said, more angry then Harry was pleased, as he took out his wand and stepped towards Wormtail. Harry held him back.

"Look at him, Dra. Have you ever seen a grown man look so much like a scared child. That is fear, Draco. The Fear Power I've been trying to get all my life. Let's not kill." Harry said, Peter sighed in relief. "Let's put him in the dungeon." He added.

As Harry and Draco dragged Peter to the house dungeon, he was screaming out.

"But he's in there He'll try to kill me, please, have mercy! Be like you father!"

"My father gives, nor has, any mercy." Harry informed him.

"No, your real father!" Wormtail screamed, since they were walking past the kitchen Voldemort could hear, and walked towards them. Harry had frozen, what did he mean by, his real one?

"Yes, I'm ready to tell all! If you shall let him treat me as such, I will bear all truth!" Wormtail challenged Voldemort, who walked up, and put his wand to Peter's throat. After a splash of gray light, Harry's father spoke again.

"You so much as utter a word to him, and you will blow up. Take him away boys." He added to Harry and Draco, who did not need to be asked twice.

They threw him into the same cell as the ragged man Harry had seen not as much as three years ago.

"It's nice to see you again Harry." The man said, happily.

"Wish I could say the same." Harry said disgustedly, holding his nose to the rotten spell.

"You are so kind, I like to say I fixed this place up a bit. Ever want to know the truth Harry, you can come to me." The man said, before Harry fled from the cells.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If anything Ron needed more protection in his sixth year then any other student. He knew the son of Voldemort was after him. He shook over his first meal back to Hogwarts.

"Ron, eat. You haven't been the same since the battle. Everyone here is proud of you. They all know what we did that day, even if they don't know about that Lestrange boy." Hermione tried to cheer him up. " Why are you so scared?"

Ron looked over his shoulder, Harry was shaking his head, and evilly glaring at him, while Draco gave his a slicing of his neck gesture, with the same stare.

"That's why." Ron said simply. "And his name is not Lestrange, it's Potter."

"I know, but at school it's Lestrange, just so none of the others know." Hermione whispered, while looking around, making sure nobody could hear.

"He's up to something this year, look at him, Hermione. We have to watch him." Ron added.

Little did he know that he was right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry's palms were sweating as he read the new note from his father, which read:_

_Dear Harry,_

_I have a feeling that a certain man is trying to kill you. Destroy him. This is your chance to show your pure loyalty to me. This will be the first, and not last, man I want you to kill._

_Don't Fail Me,_

_Your Father._

Draco looked from Harry to the letter.

"Who?" He asked. Harry tipped the letter to him.

_P.S. Albus Dumbledore_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

If only Voldemort could have told his son the truth. How he only wanted Dumbledore dead so that he could further rule. And he was starting to doubt Harry's loyalty, ever since he'd head what Wormtail had said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was summer, during a battle at Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron were stuck in pitch combat. Both were fighting like muggles seen on T.V. Wrestling shows. Harry was going through with his father's plan, and had invited some Death Eater friends to come along. Yet he had heard that Ron was out with Dumbledore, trying to take down Harry's father. He found out thats what they've been doing all year. Harry became beside himself in anger, and jumped on Ron, he was sick of that Weasley always trying to take him down. Now he was fighting him, and winning gratefully. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Come on Harry, we have bigger things to take care of." Bellatrix said, she and other Death Eaters were all heading towards the North Tower. Harry may have stood up, but he was not done.

"You'll pay, Weasley, I swear on my life I will kill you as soon as I get the chance." Harry added before going off with the Death Eaters. He heard a scream of pain, and turned around. Draco's foot was just lifting off Ron face, which was now covered in blood.

"That's for my father, yeah, the one you put in jail!" Draco shouted before returning to the group. He and Harry High-fived.

Now was the moment of truth, Greyback had the old man cornered.

"I've got him for you master." He said, stepping away from Dumbledore, letting Harry approach him.

"Harry? Harry Lestrange? I didn't think Voldemort would dare let his son fight here." Dumbledor said calmly. Harry started to shake, he did not want to kill this man, he was old and weak. Harry would feel like a coward if he took him down now.

"How do you know my father?" Harry asked, stalling for time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He can't do it." Snape said to himself. He hated the boy from James and Lily, but he liked the boy raised by Voldemort, and would not see him die. Snape was in the dark corners of the room, waiting, and seen by no one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do it, son, he has nothing left to live for." Bellatrix whispered into Harry's ear. Harry was now clearly shaking, and scared out of his life.

"You will not kill me Harry. You are only a boy. I know more about you then you do. You'd never kill a man, not from the parents you came from." Harry was now starting to hate the old man. He was sick of people saying he was not his father's son.

"Don't speak such lies to him! I am his mother, and The Dark Lord is his father!" Bellatrix shouted. Harry knew Bellatrix was not his real mother, but he always felt like she was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By now Snape could see Harry was not going to do it. Snape drew his wand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hurry, Harry, I hear footsteps!" Draco shouted, Harry could hear them too. He raised his wand, he knew that if he were to say a spell it would miss. His father told him that to perform the Death Spell he had to mean it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape was ready once Harry was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A-Av-Ava" Harry stuttered.

"Hurry!" Someone yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted suddenly. He turned away, not wanting to see the outcome/

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Avada Kedavra." Snape whispered. The old man lay dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry descended down his stairs. He was back home, and told Draco he was going to the kitchen, yet, he was going more underground. He though about that faithful Hogwarts day. He did not kill the man, the spell he did didn't work, he didn't mean it. Someone else killed Albus Dumbledore, yet every teacher, and student thought it was him. It was time Harry got some answers. The ugly smell of the dungeon made him cringe, he went to the only occupied cell, filled with two underfed men. Harry bent down, on his knees, at the cell. The black haired, shabby man approached, on his knees too.

"Tell me everything." Harry demanded. The man smiled.

"I knew you'd want to know."He said. But before any words could be exchanged, Voldemort came striding close to Harry.

"What the _Hell_ is going on!?" He asked mutinously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oo, Parent vs. child conflict_

_Who will win_

_Lol hope you liked it._

_Sorry this is so late_

_High School sucks XP_

_Lol _

_Thanks For Reading_


	13. Chapter 13 Mother Figure

_Hey:)_

_Here's the next chapter_

_Hope you like it_

_Enjoy:)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well!" Voldemort shouted, awaiting his answer from Harry. Harry had never felt so shaken by his father before.

"I-I was just-" Harry started. Voldemort moved swiftly, yet quickly to him.

"Enough of your lies! All I did was raise you! And feed you! And let you stay in my home!" His father had his wand out in a threatening way, he did not want to harm his son, just teach him a lesson. And now with every word, he shot a new hex at him.

"I taught you," He went on, " To be the man you are today, no not man. Men do not disobey their fathers! You are just a boy! And look at you, laying on the ground like some kind a child, just like the child you used to be. Small, weak, and dumb." Harry was tired of being insulted by this man, his father. He had never cursed hid dad out of battle, but he guessed this was like a battle.

Harry shot a tricky spell that made his father's body unable to move. Yet, his lips could still speak.

"You good for nothing boy!" The mouth yelled. Harry had no other instinct then to flee from the room, and that he did.

He ran from the cells to his bedroom, and there he met Draco.

"What's up Har?" He questioned curiously.

"I don't know, I walked to the cells, talked to the shabby man, my father went primal on me and now I think I'd better run for my life!" Harry explained. Draco's mouth opened, but soon closed as thumping of feet could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Stand and fight Harry!" Draco demanded of him.

"I _can't_!" Harry whined, he always did in a situation of terror. Draco took, and shook him by the shoulders.

"Listen to me! You've always talked about how much he's held you back. If you can break away from him, you can be ruler by yourself!" Draco motivated him.

"Is that so, Draco?" A soft, yet fierce, voice said from the door way. Harry's father stood there, waiting for more words to be spoken.

"I'm screwed." Harry said almost calmly, but staring at his father with a look of terror, as Draco was to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe it, I don't believe it." Lily sobbed into her husbands shoulder. James patted her back soothingly, as he, and the rest of the order, listened to Ron's tale of Harry's final trick at Hogwarts.

"But he's just a child! No way he could have produced that kind of magic to kill someone!" Molly argued.

"That's what I'm trying to say! I don't think it was him! I've never seen-" Ron was interrupted.

"He may just be a child, Molly, but under the influence of the dark magic he was raised in, he may as well could have." Lupin reasoned. Ron was tired of being interrupted and ignored. It was he who Dumbledore entrusted a quest upon, and yet they did not even listen as he tried to tell them what it was. He silently left the room, and met Hermione in the hall way.

"Did everything go alright?" She asked anxiously. Ron grimaced, and turned to her, they were half-way to his room.

"They don't listen to me Hermione, none of them. I could say I'm the leader of America, and they'd still not care." He told her.

"Oh Ron, they care, I know they do. They're all just scared, who knows what Voldemort could be doing now that Harry is almost of age." Hermione explained.

"Save it." Ron advised her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm not going to curse you, I'm not even going to touch you." Voldemort breathed into Harry's face, They were nearly nose to nose, and Harry knew his father was lying.

"I...want...you...out." He said slowly. Harry looked at him in shock.

"But father! You can't! I have no where to go." Harry begged.

"You dare call me father after you have lied deliberately to me? You wish to call me father as you have proved less trustworthy then Wormtail? You actually call me father after you have planned my downfall?" Voldemort asked. Harry stood there, there was no use lying anymore. His father stepped back from him.

"OUT!!" He demanded forcefully, at that, Harry and Draco were both pushed against their will out of the bedroom window.

"You could always stay at my house." Draco offered as he dusted himself off.

"AND MALFOY IF YOU HOUSE HIM YOUR FAMILY WILL PAY WITH MORE THEN BLOOD!" Voldemort shouted out the window.

"I wouldn't risk it." Harry said sorrowfully. "You will stay with me won't you Draco?" Harry added to his best friend. Draco looked uneasy.

"Harry, so far we have no where to go, and at least I'll have a house to go back to, no one's aloud to house you-" Draco stated.

"Dra?" Harry asked once more. Draco looked at his feet, thinking of walking away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellatrix sipped her warm tea, her companion didn't even look at theirs.

"What's happened Bella?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her sister. "One day he's my baby, the next he's getting into trouble with that Harry kid." Bellatrix chocked on her drink a little, she sat it down upon the table.

"I really don't think you should be blaming the child." She said stiffly.

"Open your eyes Bella! He's just like the Dark Lord! One day he will hurt my little Draco!" Cissy said.

"He's just the same age as Draco. And they're best friends. I will have to ask you to leave if you continue to talk about Harry like th-"

"He's not Your's Bellatrix!" Cissy reasoned. "Just because you want him to be doesn't mean-"

"I know he's not Mine!" Bellatrix yelled dangerously, "I wanted to give him a son, but I couldn't and now I want to be the mother of that child, I know he is not really mine, but would have liked to be the mother of the Dark Lord's child. I made a promise to be a mother figure."

"Bella, this has nothing to do with you. Harry has parents-"

"One's he doesn't know about."

"Exactly, he's not going to remember you once he rules the world." Cissy reasoned with her. Bellatrix bit her lip, and the door bell rang.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's gone!" Lily shrieked. Severus Snape had come over to the next meeting of The Order Of The Phoenix.

"I am very well to say yes. He has disobeyed his father, and has been kicked out of the house." Snape said this as though he really didn't care, but deep in side, he was also afraid for Lily's son, James' son could die for all he cared.

"Don't you know where he could be?" James asked him sourly.

"No." Snape sneered plainly, "But I must be off, very important business."

Snape turned from on his heel and left the room, yet he only got as far as the front lawn before he was called upon again.

"Severus!" A female voice called to him, he turned around to see a flock of red hair sprinting towards him.

"Please, find him, please." She begged. Snape acted as though he had to think upon it, even though in his mind he was ready to say yes to anything she wanted. He nodded curtly, and Lily fell into his arms. This was how he always wanted it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Declare yourself!" Bellatrix shouted to the door. There was no answer.

"Who is it?" She asked more kindly this time.

"Bellatrix it's me." A voice whispered through the door. She immediately threw open the door, and let in the boy with a cloak over his head.

"My dear boy what has happened." She asked him, while accompanying him to a seat. Narcissa watched the act.

"I can't go back." He told her, and stated the rest of the story, right down to Draco.

"So you have come here?" Bellatrix asked him, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's the only other parent-like place." Harry said, he was getting really good at charming without a wand, and that had done it.

"My poor dear, you look famished, let me make you some dinner." Bellatrix said, rushing from the room. Narcissa looked at the boy in the cloak, looking so much like his father.

"May I help you?" Harry asked kindly, just like his father would have.

"I know about you Harry, little charmer of a boy you are. Tricking my sister into thinking you like her. And tricking my son into thinking your his friend." Narcissa hissed. Harry laughed half-heartedly.

"You are sadly mistaken, I am nothing of which you speak." Harry informed her. She glared at him and stood up.

"You'll die horribly Harry, I want my son." She said dangerously.

"If Draco wishes to leave with you then he can." Harry told her. Finally the other boy in a cloak emerged from his silence, yes, Draco has chosen to go with Harry.

"I don't want to go mother. I made a promise to help my friend so we can rule together. You can go alone." Draco told her. She couldn't have looked more shocked.

"Draco." She breathed.

"Go mother." Draco told her once more. Narcissa gave the two one last sweeping look before slamming the door, and leaving the house. Harry and Draco smiled at each other, it was funny how they could be so serious at one moment, then funny kids at the next.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa wasn't going down without a fight, sooner the later, she found herself at the Dark Lord's house.

"My dear Narcissa, what has brought you here so late in the hour, you husband is here also." Voldemort said kindly, sitting in his chair, he was just speaking to Lucius.

"My Lord, your son, he has taken mine! Both of them are being housed in by Bellatrix. Please do what you please with your son, but leave my Draco alone." Narcissa asked of him. Voldemort stood up and pressed his wand against his Dark Mark.

"We will need back-up. I have warned everyone not to house him, and yet, Bellatrix has failed me again. If your son gets in the way, then I have no regrets. Come on." Voldemort said, getting ready to leave.

"NO! Please not Draco, oh please" Narcissa wailed.

"I have told everyone to not have contacts with him, and yet, your son has disobeyed me, he will have to die to. And if any of you two wish to disobey me, then you shall suffer the same fate." Voldemort warned them, Lucius looked at his wife, who had sold out their son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny lay on her stomach in her room, sobbing silently to herself. She had heard of what happened to Harry, and weeped for him. If there was anyone on this Earth that she loved, it would have to be Harry. She knew he did not like her, ever since he broke up with Pansy, he has only been after older girls. What she wouldn't do to have him be hers...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have warned you." Voldemort breathed into Bellatrix's face. He had her pinned to a wall, while the rest of the Death Eaters destroyed the house, and fought Harry and Draco. Harry watched his father, and was suddenly filled with rage. He was going to ruin his life, and hurt the only woman he thought to be his mother. Harry ran over to where they were. He shot a spell into his father's back, who recoiled, yet still stood. Bellatrix looked frightened, as Voldemort turned to Harry, who was ready to fight.

"Fight someone will you skill, ans stop picking on people lesser then you, you coward." Harry demanded of him. Voldemort's face was distorted with anger, and it was the scariest thing Harry had ever seen, yet he did not move.

Bellatrix cringed as she saw green sparks fly from Voldemort's wand, she knew he was going to kill Harry. She edged away from the wall as The Dark Lord raised his wand.

"Don't anybody help, he's mine." He commanded to the Death Eaters, who were descending upon the scene. Harry raised his wand also, the only person on his side was Draco, who came almost to his side. Though Harry had told him to stay out of it. Bellatrix had managed to get behind Harry unnoticed. She was going to save the son that was never hers.

"Ava-" Voldemort started before she could think of how to stop him. Harry froze, he did not know his father was going to try and kill him, he was actually so frightened that he dropped his wand. Bellatrix watched the wand fall, and knew Harry was not going to do anything, she took matters into her own hands. As the curse came flying towards the boy, she closed her eyes and jumped before it, letting it hit her instead of Harry. No body moved, Harry looked down at the lifeless body of his mother, and felt dead himself. Voldemort looked at what he had done, and ordered all Death Eaters to leave the scene. Draco has fought off his mother, who was trying to take him with her. Harry fell to Bellatrix side, he had not worried about anything eles that had just happened. It was as though his ears blocked out all other noise. He stared into Bellatrix's wide un-living eyes, thinking of how she saved him. But now he could not re-pay her. He took her hand and held it, thinking of all she had ever done for him, and how she would not have wanted to die like this. Draco came to his side, then walked over to the other side of Bellatrix, and sat down too. He looked at her, but then said.

* * *

"Where will we go now?" He asked quietly. Harry ignored him, and fell onto Bellatrix's body, and wept.

_So sad, I actually liked her too_

_Well I hope you guys liked the chapter:)_

_I can tell you that more drama will be coming _

_So fasten your seat-bleats_

_Thanks for reading_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	14. Chapter 14 Starwars

_Sorry, again_

_I can't stand school_

_Worst form of child punishment ever! Anyway_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Draco watched his friend weep like a child over the body of a woman he barely knew.

"Come on Har. You barely knew her." He said harmlessly. But that did not stop Harry from giving him the look of death. And even though crying was a sense of surrender, the red eyes made Harry look even more dangerous.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. Mr. I-Already-Got-A-Mom. You can ive your life with at least some sense of worth, but what am I, Draco? Just some boy whose father wants to kill him, and who has never had a real family!" Harry told him off, he stood. "So I think that if for one second I felt as though I really had a mom, I should be able to live with it forever! And if, for a moment, I believed she was my mum then GODDAMN IT I BELIEVE I SHOULD!" Draco had never though of it that way, and he was really glad once Harry decided to sit down again.

"Maybe I should jut give in, and let him kill me, I've got nothing to lose." Harry sighed sorrowfully.

"You've never sounded like such a coward." Draco blurted out, Harry stared at him. "Wanting to die? You have a lot to lose Harry, for one your dignity! Just think, if you defeat him, you'll be the baddest guy around! People will bow to you, and you'll be the one to hand out mercy. Remember Harry, we're in this together, so either we both quit, or both stay, and I'm not quitting." Draco added, he stood and held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry looked from the hand to Bellatrix's body, then took it graciously.

"Where to now?" Harry asked

"I have no idea, I made up that speech as I went, I thought you had an idea." Draco smiled.

"Thanks" Harry grinned, "I think I do have an idea actually..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't see why you guys chose a wedding this weekend." Molly told her eldest son and his soon-to-be wife.

"We planned this a while ago Mum." Bill told her, "We didn't know you guys would be on a full on Harry hunt this early."

"It's not a hunt, we've all agreed that we are just searching for him. Before You-Know-Who gets to him. And if we o maybe we can convince him to be on our side. I've learned that he's very powerful." Molly said.

Ginny was listening in on every word they were saying from the stairway. The sound of the boy's name made her feel fluttery, and want to faint. She had no use for Draco. But Harry was a charmer, it was as though he always knew what to say to her. If only...

Her train of thought was ruined by a push from behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her.

"None of your business, now go away." She told him.

"I think it is seeing you are blocking the stairway." Ginny glared at him and strode off to her room.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, she had arrived just in time to watch Ginny go.

"She won't tell me." Ron answered, taking Ginny's seat on the stairs and listening in just as she was doing.

"I think there's a reason to that." Hermione explained.

"Oh?"

"Yes, have you ever noticed how mean you are to her, you never listen to Ginny."

"I'm the one no one ever listens too."

"Oh, Ron, stop acting so misunderstood, it's no wonder she doesn't tell you anything." Hermione let slip. Ron turned to look at her.

"Do you know something?" He asked, as if Hermione was going to tell him of his sister's secret obsession with his enemy.

"Er... Coming Mrs. Potter." Hermione yelled from behind her back as she rushed upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, no no no!" Draco repeated as they neared their new place of stay. Harry smiled.

"Stop being a baby, you know how good the kids eat here, it looks cozy." Harry told him.

"No, it looks homely, and all around disgusting. I wouldn't let my dog even go on this lawn!" Draco told him. Harry laughed.

"It's the only place I know of at the moment."

"Liar, you know plenty of places your only here for the girl." Draco scowled at the thought of his friend liking a blood-traitor.

"It's not that... Okay it is." Harry said truthfully.

"Okay" Draco sighed, for at least his friend was willing to tell him the truth.

"Shall we then?" Harry asked him, gesturing forward. Draco scowled again and followed Harry in their pursuit to the old Weasley place.

"Your a pure0blood, Harry. What have you got with a a blood-traitor?" Draco asked again.

"She's intriguing, and not as much of a blood-traitor as her family is."

"May I be the first to ask why she is a Gryffindor then?" Draco questioned interestedly.

"It's because of her name, everyone thinks a Weasley has to be in Gryffindor." Harry convinced himself.

"Another question from Draco, which room is her's?" He asked, looking up at the tall ragged house, if he could call it that.

"Another answer from Harry, I've heard them talk about her room being on the first floor." Even the first floor seemed a little too high, Draco whispered to himself "Lovely" as he followed Harry closer to the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny's heart started to race. She watched too figures slowly descend towards her house, to her window. She wanted to call for help, but wanted to see who it was first. As they came closer she could see blond hair gleaming in the moonlight, but she really knew no one of blonde hair, except Luna. But she did know of someone who always walked with a blond.

A hard thud hit her window, and woke her from her mind. She hastened in opened her window.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What the hell Har?" Draco asked him. Harry had just used his wand to send a rock up to knock on Ginny's window.

"I've seen it in a muggle movie one time, you know, when my dad was giving me lesson on how stupid they are." Harry informed him.

"Like she's really gonna-" Draco started, then Ginny's window opened, "What an easy tramp." He added watching how fast the window opened. Harry smiled as he waved up at her.

It did not take long for the two boys to be comfortably up in Ginny's room.

"I can't say I'm not flattered that you guys chose to come here." Ginny breathed, she sat on her bed as Harry and Draco sat in chairs near it.

"Let's just say I knew that there'd be a pretty girl here to let us." Harry smiled. Draco put his head in hand and grumbled something of not wanting to be here.

"I pretty much know of everything that's happened to you guys so far. Are you okay and all?" She asked.

"I am now." Harry answered, looking at her deeply into the eyes. A light went off from under Ginny's door.

"Looks like everyone's asleep, I'll go make us some food." Ginny said hurriedly getting up and going towards her door. Harry found this to be a great moment, he got up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny knew it was Harry, he grabbed her hand. She turned around and knew she was right, he kissed her.

Draco could see where this was going and did not want to have any part in it. He decided to feed his hunger and walked out the room to the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Ron was not in a better mood. He walked grogily down the stairs. But something did wake him up quickly. Ginny rushed out of her room, hair a mess, and breathing heavily.

"Oh, it's just you." She said.

"What do you look like that for?" Ron asked her.

"Have to say I look better then you." Ginny knew she was obviously trying to conceal her door.

"What are you hiding?" Ron asked more forcefully to her. He tried to push passed her to her door.

"Nothing." She said quickly, pushing Ron back.

"What g-going on?" Hermione yawned as she came to Ginny's door too.

"Ron trying to break into my room!" Ginny said ,at the same time Ron was saying:

"She's hiding something!"

Hermione looked between both siblings, then finally said.

"I'm not sure she's hiding anything, let's go guys. Your Mum said to be down early to eat before the wedding." The two nodded and began to follow her. But Ron was quicker then both of them and, like lightening, turned around and opened Ginny's door.

Inside he saw his worst fear, even though fully dressed, Harry was in Ginny's bed, He was sitting up while talking to Draco, who was in a chair. Ron stood there, mouth open and in shock.

Before anyone could say anything Harry and Ron were in another muggle fist battle, Ron had started it. Draco smirked as he watched th fight from the door with the girls.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Hermione asked him.

"No. Are you, mudblood?" Draco simply asked her.

"Hey Draco! Don't call her that!" Ginny yelled at him.

"And what are you going to do you tramp? Sleeping with him, and you just talked to him?" Draco called her out.

"You slept with Harry!" Hermione gasped. No one knew that through all the loudness all the adults had woken up.

All five teen found themselves on a couch in the living room. Harry and Draco had never felt so less at home. This "Burrow" was small and unclean, they felt like they were in a prison.

"This is worst then my dungeon" Harry whispered to Draco who nodded sadly, for it was. They were being watch by five adults, of whom Harry and Draco did not know.

"Let me be the first to ask what was going on?" The red-haired, Mrs. Weasley, asked the kids.

"Can I just make a statement? Who cares? Let's just let me and Draco go, and you can all get back to your sorry lives." Harry reasoned.

"Don't get smart with my mother." Ron snapped at him.

"Keep it going Weasley." Draco added in, "I bet Harry could slaughter you in a duel."

"With what fists? Ron has natural skills, he doesn't need Dark magic." Hermione butted in.

"Well he needs some kind of magic." Harry told her.

"Enough!" James announced, everyone looked apologetically towards him, all except Harry and Draco.

"If we can all just talk this out-" He started.

"Talking for cowards! If there's anything my father taught me is fightings the only way to get your way." Harry told him, he was not having some old man tell him what to do.

It hurt James to hear his son say that.

"Sometimes, Harry, it's not in the child's place to speak out." James said calmly.

"Hear that Har? He called you a child." Draco tapped him as he spoke.

"I think at this moment it's me who wears the pants around here." Harry intergected.

"You think your so smart." Ron mumbled, Harry turned to him from his spot on the couch.

"I think you're so not." He told him.

"That's enough Harry." James said.

"Really? I'm just getting started."

"Well, it's time to stop. I'm trying to talk-"

"Talk is cheap."

"Let me guess, your father told you that?" Harry stood, even though his father was on a man-hunt for him, he was not going to let this trash of a man talk about him like that.

"Don't you EVER disrespect my father!" Harry growled to him.

"You already have." James breathed. All the breath in the room left, all that was there was pure tension.

"James, really." Lily squeaked a little, yet James was in a full on staring match with the frozen form of Harry.

"I am your father." He told him. Harry's mind went completely blank. He would not believe it, he could not. This was not the man who raised him. The man who taught him how to fight. But, he did look like him, just this man looked more good, clearer, and Harry had a dark glow around him. The only thing that made Harry's body snap back into life was Draco saying:

"Am I the only one who feel like they are in a weird version of Starwars?

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Again, I am real sorry_

_About the lateness_

_Well hope you liked it:)_

_Thanks for reading_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	15. Chapter 15 Dark Mark

_Hey everyone:)_

_I know This is very late, but I just started doing fan fiction again_

_Because I just remembered how much I loved it:0_

_I hope I can be forgiven:) _

* * *

_Well the moment we've all be waiting for... A new chapter!_

Harry's mouth fell open, not even Draco's joke could lighten up the ice cold feeling around the room. Harry shook his head, getting James's last sentence out of his head.

"No, no that's impossible. You're a liar." Harry accused

"Harry listen for a second..." James asked him politely, but Harry was in no mood to listen to anyone.

"You're crazy, all of you are crazy! It must be something in the air here, because I think I'm going crazy too." Harry tried to convince himself.

"I feel it to." Draco added

"No Harry, I am your father." James informed him.

"That's where your wrong okay?" Harry said with madness in his voice as he was tasseling with his hair. "You- You're not my father. The Dark Lord is my father. I-I don't even know you."

"Because he took you away from us when you were a baby." James said.

"Who's this "us" now?" Harry said looking and sounding very crazy and confused. Lily stood next to James, and smiled weakly at her disgruntled son.

"Meet your mother Harry." James told him as though this would make Harry believe him. Harry made as motion as to vomit in his own mouth.

"My mother you never be a mud-blood!" Harry told him. In almost a split second the entire room was on its feet shouting obscenities at Harry. Harry and Draco looked at each other, never had so many people been mad at him for saying such a small word as mud-blood. It's been part of his daily vocabulary.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted above others, "He doesn't understand the meaning of that word, I bet."

"You always stick up for him, stop sticking up for him!" Ron yelled at her. Suddenly two hard, cold laughs burst through the anger in the room. Harry and Draco were not only both on their feet, but both were laughing like maniacs.

"What your problems?" Ron asked sourly.

"We just understood this whole thing." Harry chuckled, " It's play a prank on Harry day, and everyone was invited."

"You all are beautiful, thank you goodnight!" Draco claimed as he and Harry stopped laughing and made for the front door.

"Stop" James yelled "_Colloportus_!" The door magically locked the second Draco's Hands touched it. At the same moment Harry and Draco turned and shouted "_Stupefy_!" After a cloud of red smoke cleared Harry and Draco looked at the damage done. The entire room was unconscious. Except for the eyes, which were looking around the room in in a fearful manner.

"It seems we are so magical, Harry, that we got the entire room." Draco said conversationally admiring their work.

"Indeed old chum, now lets-" Harry sentence never finished, for at that moment the room was filled with black streaks roaming around.

Within seconds at least 12 Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort stood before the broken down wall that used to be the door. Harry's face lightened up as he saw his real father once again, completely forgetting the fact that his father was trying to kill him.

"Father." Harry said graciously, "I'm very pleased to see you, I- OW!" Voldemort grabbed his son by his throat and was very near choking him. Draco stood by, he knew he was never to interfere with whatever the Dark Lord was doing with his son.

"F-father... what?" Harry tried to say while also trying to catch breaths.

"What have they told you." Voldemort whispered to Harry, but Harry could not speak for no air was getting to him. Voldemort's grip tightened, "How dare you defy me, boy. SPEAK!" Draco found his voice at this time.

"The man named James claims to be his father!" Draco chimed. Voldemort and Harry looked at him, Voldemort then threw his son to the ground and said causally "_Crucio_." Harry's body writhed uncontrollably, and he screamed in pain.

"Dark Lord, please!" Draco begged for the mercy of his friend.

"Draco, know your place, and it is not here." Voldemort said softly to him.

"He doesn't believe it! He know your his father."

"Draco, hold your tongue!" A Death Eater said, soundly very much like Lucius Malfoy. But Draco's statement caught Voldemort's attention.

"You know where your loyalty lies, don't you Harry?" He asked him. As Harry nodded far off in the room a tear fell from Lily's eyes. Not only was she forced to watch her son get hurt mercilessly, but she had to hear his beautiful name come very father like out of a bad man's mouth. Voldemort lifted the curse. Harry made an attempt to stand, but only got as close as to prop himself up onto his elbows, and look his father in the eyes.

"I could never believe another man was my father. You are most powerful and I could have only been seed from a great man such as yourself." Harry managed. Voldemort's face stiffened.

"I see. Though I shall take you back with me boy, you have still angered me, and for that you must be punished." He told him, " Not only for what you did before, but for being so weak at the moment. I've already told you, you are to have no weaknesses if you are to take my place in rule. I will punish you until you can stand to me like a man."

"Yes, sir" Harry breathed. Within no more then a minute all traces of Harry, Draco, Lord Voldemort, and the Death Eaters were gone. Sadly, also at that moment the charm on everyone in the room was lifted.

Lily collapsed into James's arms, weeping as though she has never done so before. The room was heartless, breathless, and none the less more dreary then Azkaban could ever be.

A small voice from the back of the room spoke nervously, "We have to help him." Most of the room silently agreed, but one person would not go with this without a fight.

"Why should we, I mean, obviously he wants to be his You-Know-Who's bitch, and I say let him be." Ron proclaimed, even Lily looked up to stare at him. Ron went on "Harry does not and will not ever believe us. I've followed him at school long enough to realize he is just like You-Know-Who. Just as hard- headed, just as stubborn, and I don't believe we want someone like that with us. He is evil and Dark and cruel, I've seen him take out first years in hallways just for staring at him. I don't and I will not ever trust Harry, and I think we should all just forget about him." The room stared in silence at him, Lily walked slowly and sadly up to him. Ron put up his arms, thinking she was going to cry on him and was ready to hug her. Instead Lily wrapped her fist around Ron's collar and was only inches away from his face.

* * *

"You listen to me, we are going to help my baby. I've stood by long enough and let that man have my Harry, and I WILL NOT TAKE THAT ANYMORE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO SEE YOUR CHILD HARMED LIKE THAT, AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'D LIKE TO DO THAT TO YOU RIGHT NOW! NOW WE ARE GOING TO GO SAVE MY BABY FROM THAT MAN, AND IF YOU REFUSE TO COME I WILL MAKE IT SO YOU _**ARE**_ ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN, UNDERSTAND!"

Harry sat quietly in a dark and dirty cell while Pansy sat next to him examining his arm.

"I don't see why he thought this was a punishment, this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well it was a right pain in the ass to get it done I'll tell you that." Harry told her. They smiled at each other. Harry's actual punishment was being locked in the dark cell for days, but he found a way to sneak his friends in. By that time he and Pansy were kissing, but the only thought running through his mind was the thought of the man named James and the woman named Lily. James had looked exactly liked him, and Lily had his eyes. These thoughts were troubling Harry deeply. Pansy pulled away from him.

"What wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. But you should probably leave, just- just in case someone comes down here." Pansy giggled, kissed him one last time ans stood up.

"I love you" she told him. Harry just nodded, to what Pansy thought was the reply "I love you too." and she disappeared. Harry sat quietly, thinking, until a crash busted through on of his walls. The people who he had just called crazy all stood in the busted wall.

Instead of the thanks and apologies they expected, Harry backed away and exclaimed:

"Are you people all insane!"

"Harry, we've come to rescue you." Hermione said, almost excitedly.

"Rescue me, right.." Harry said, they thought he believed them until: " HELP! FATHER! THEIR HERE! DEATH EATERS! HELP!" Harry could have taken them all himself, but he was chained to a wall and didn't have his wand. Before anyone could flee or look helplessly a dozen death eaters and Voldemort showed up again.

No one knew who started it, but suddenly millions of spells and lights were flying everywhere. People were falling on each side, and screams filled that tiny cell. One of the spells hit Harry's chains and he was able to break free and stand up. Rubbing his wrists he stood next to his father. Voldemort reached into his cloak and handed Harry his wand.

"Time to show your loyalty my son, take my place." And with that he left the scene, leaving Harry to become captain of the army. Draco got to his side and high-fived him. He and Harry looked evilly at Ron. "Take him out" Harry told him.

Draco ran over to Ron and started battling him.

"You're no match for me Weasley. You're weak, and stupid." Ron's spell missed him barely, " And don't deserve magic." At that Ron's rage got the best of his and he started throwing spells randomly. Someone spell hit Draco, but Ron's spells were going haywire, he shot one and it was heading straight towards Harry.

"NO!" James yelled, seeing the _Diffindo_ spell heading towards his son. Harry had nit seen it for he was shooting a spell at Ron, which took him down. Harry saw the spell coming, he had no time to block it. But he did not need to, James had already tackled him, taking him out of harms way.

The room was silent, everyone was down except for Harry and James. James help Harry up, who was still looking surprised at him.

"You- you saved me?" Harry asked as more of a question.

"The least a father can do for his son." James said softly. He smiled as he saw the smile on Harry's face. The kind like a child has after his father had just taught him to ride a bike.

"I-I. You-You" Harry stuttered. James grabbed his son and held him into a tight hug.

"You- you are-" Harry started. James let go of him. The fear on James' face was enough to even startle Harry a bit. Harry's smile had turned twistedly evil and he lifted up the cloak on his left arm all the way to his forearm. There, making James' face turn to fear similar to that of a child frightened by a hand puppet, was the gleaming tattoo of The Dark Mark. Harry finished his sentence:

"Not my father." He pointed his wand into James' face, and with a blast of gray light James fell before his son.

* * *

_Pretty epic right?_

_The least I could do after such a long pause._

_Again I am really sorry for the long break, but I'm back for good now._

_Thank you all so much for still staying with, and not giving up in me_

_Hoped you liked it:)_

_Thanks for reading,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	16. Chapter 16 Kill Dumbledore part 1

_Next Chapter:)_

* * *

"He's not my father, I mean look at him, he-"

"_Looks just like you."_

"That's not what I meant. He's weak, and I'm strong-"

"_-ly, trying to convince yourself that he's not your father."_

"I don't need to convince myself, I already know the truth."

"_Then you have to admit he does look a lot like you, and you have his wife's eyes."_

"Damn, who asked you anyway?"

The battle of wits inside Harry's head were not only giving him a headache, but he was losing at it. Everyone who had tried to come "save him" were now prisoners inside his fathers cell. His father had given him the biggest prize for running the army right, he actually called him son. Harry could remember it clearly:

_Harry was watching over the Death Eaters as they tied up all the unconscious bodies of the intruders. Voldemort strode down the stairs and stood in place next to Harry. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and whispered to him, "Good job, son."_

It was a small gift, but it made Harry believe that his father was no longer mad at him. That he had finally gained respect in his eyes. But, even though Harry was glad to have won over his father, he still could not stop thinking about that man. He had heard the prophecy, and once he tied it to that man it all made so much sense it was scary.

Harry sat up, his doorbell had just rung and he went to answer it.

"Hey Harry." voices said. Standing in his doorway was Draco, Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"Hey, come in." Harry told them. Like they always have done, everyone went quietly into Harry's room, so that his father could not hear them. Once in there and the door was closed, Harry let spill whatever was in his mind at the moment.

"Harry you do realize that's impossible right?" Pansy asked him, sitting right next to him holding his hand.

"No it's not." Harry told her, "It makes so much sense."

"You're only trying to make it make sense Harry." Crabbe informed him, "Anyone can shove puzzle pieces together and say they fit."

"You guys must not be listening to me." Harry said.

"Harry, think of how good you've got it here? I know, it does make sense, but do you know you could die thinking aloud like that?" Draco asked him.

"I don't care right now Draco. I want the truth and I deserve it, what if the man really is my father? Why would I be with my father? Could my dad have taken me away from my dad, or what?" Harry mused to them. They were all quiet.

"Harry, darling, you're confusing yourself. Maybe you should lie down?" Pansy suggested rubbing Harry temples. Harry pushed her away and stood up.

"Will you stop that?" He yelled devilishly. "I'll be right back." he stormed out of the room. Harry's friends took a deep, tense breath. The look in Harry's eyes at the moment, they had only seen in one other person before. Harry was becoming more and more like Voldemort.

Meanwhile, Harry had taken it onto himself to dash about his house. He ran to the dungeon door and stopped. His motive unknown until now, he opened the door and walked in. He took the flight of stairs until he reached his destination. His "saviors" were tied up, and most were awake.

"What have you come for?" Ron asked angrily. Harry walked over to him, with such an evil look on his face, it made Ron press himself against the wall. Harry got face to face with him.

"Look I don't like you and you don't like, and I'm sure I hate you more." Harry breathed, " But I don't want filth like you rotting up my cells." At that he undid Ron's shackles and walked away, leaving Ron looking scared and confused. Harry then made his way over to the man named James.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Just don't speak to me, I don't know who you are, or why you keep lying to me,but... I just don't want anything to do with you anymore. So just get out my house and we can pretend we never met." He said doing the same to James as he did to Ron. He added "Get everyone else out of here too. Harry left it at that and went back up his stairs. He was going to forget this summer had ever happened and was going to pack for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Do you understand Ronald?" Dumbledore asked.

" This Horcrux thing will put a stop to You-Know-Who." Ron recited.

"And though I am sorry to say that at first I found you incompetent, I have already taken care of four of them. I'll give you this locket, open it and kill the Horcrux. One I have recently found out to be in Voldemort's pet snake. The whereabouts of the last one are unknown. I believe you can handle finding that one though." Dumbledore finished.

"I can do that." Ron said proudly getting the locket handed to him. He examined it for a few moment and said, " Did you just call me incompetent?"

"You are dismissed."

Harry was sitting on a table and joking with his friends and whoever else was with him at the Slytherin table, when the mail came in. One dropped right in front of Harry. He opened it to see a two way mirror.

"What that?" A fellow Slytherin asked him.

"A mirror, probably sent by my father." Harry bragged, all the Slytherins near him gasped both in surprise and jealousy. Just then Ginny Weasley walked over to their table.

"I think this letter was meant for you, but somehow I got it." She blushed as Harry's fingers lightly touched hers as he took the letter.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at her. Pansy, to Harry's left sitting on the chair stood up.

"Happened to be given to you, or did you intercept it from an owl?" She asked angrily.

"Never! That would make me lower on the scale then you." Ginny said as she swiftly walked away, blushed darker, for she had seen the smile Harry had given her for the comeback she made.

"That girl makes me sick." Pansy growled, Harry lightly pushed her back into her seat. "And you like her don't you?" Harry kissed her quiet.

"I'm with you aren't I?." He answered while tearing open his letter. After reading Harry's face dropped, he then scanned it again. "Oh holy crap." Harry whispered, he dropped the letter, took the mirror, and ran from the Great Hall.

Everyone watched him go, then turned to Draco. He looked around, then grabbed Harry's letter, read it and gasped. He then took the letter and ran after Harry.

He followed Harry into the bathroom and listened outside the stall. Harry was talking to his father through the mirror.

"I can't do that, honestly father, please." Harry begged.

"Stop being a whiny twit and just do it!" Voldemort yelled back.

"That's insane, I've never done that before. Why are you just throwing this at me now?"

"Because life throws curve balls at you, and you must know what to do with them! I've killed thousands of people and have never looked back! And if you can't kill one, then you are no son of mine!"

"Father please."

"Shut up and do it!"

Draco listened as the voices stopped, he then heard weeping coming from the stall. He walked in slowly to see Harry in a corner with his head in his arms, crying as he had done once Bellatrix was dead.

"Harry," Draco said sitting next to him, " I read the letter."

"This is crazy! Everyone will wan to kill me if I do that." Harry sobbed.

"Who said you have to do it?" Draco asked.

"My father."

"No, who said _you_ have to do it." Draco empathized. Harry looked up at him.

"What?"

"Think of someone who would do anything for you. Someone who likes you so much they'd risk their life to come to talk to you."

"Are you talking about that Weasley girl? I can't do that to her." Harry told him, his green eyes shining with tear in them.

"What you like her?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Well then why not? She's practically in love with you. All you've got to do is sweeten her up a bit, and you'll be able to mold her like clay." Draco said, Harry smiled.

"You're evil Draco." He told him.

"I get it from my best friend."

That night Ginny Weasley was sitting with everyone in the Gryffindor common room.

"All over him like ugly on a Snape." Ron finished, he had been scolding Ginny for going to talk to Harry.

"I got his letter and I was returning it." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, we all saw you perform that spell, owls don't just mix up mail." Hermione reasoned. Ginny stood.

"I don't have to take this from you guys, I'm going to bed." She stormed up her steps, and opened the door to her empty room. She turned the lights on, the door suddenly closed. She turned around and slightly screamed while jumping at the sight. Harry Potter was standing behind the door and had just closed it.

"Hello Ginny." He said nicely.

_To be continued:)_

_Hope you liked it_

_Thanks for reading_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	17. Chapter 17 Kill Dumbledore part 2

Continued part:)

Hope you like it

"Oh, hi Harry, you scared me." She explained.

"Scared," Harry said walking closer to her. "Of me?" Ginny's breath had lost her, as Harry was only inches away from her.

"I mean that you just cam out of nowhere." Her body was cold, as was the room. Harry moved some hair of her's behind her ear.

"The way you stood up to Pansy today was inspiring." Harry complimented her.

"I- I just." Ginny stuttered, not able to make any word since Harry had just grabbed her hands.

"Your hands are much softer then hers," Harry said, " And you're a lot prettier then she is.' By now Ginny's head had gone completely, she felt dizzy.

"How did you get up here?" She asked not knowing what else to say.

"I have my ways. You see, I can do whatever I want, if I want something bad enough." He smiled slightly. "Now Ginny, I know you like me, and I correct." Ginny nodded. "I can make your wildest dreams come true, I broke up with Pansy." This was true, Harry was tired of Pansy being so clingy. He continued "I could be your boyfriend, if you do some stuff for me."

"Anything." Ginny said, not caring if she sounded desperate.

"I want you to join me, join my father, join us. Become a Death Eater like the rest of my friends."

"But my parents-"

"Will never have to know, do you agree?"

"OK, I'll be a Death Eater." Ginny agreed.

"But you have to prove your loyalty, by doing a task. Want to know what that is?" Ginny nodded. Harry leaned in closer to her, she thought he was going to kiss her, but her went to whisper something into her ear. "Kill Dumbledore." At that Ginny pushed hi m away.

"No! That's sick and wrong why would I kill someone!" She yelled as she turned away. Harry was not about to kill Dumbledore so he had to have her do it. He walked up and hugged her from behind, and whispered into her ear. "It's only one little thing, no one will know you did it, we can blame it on other Death Eaters."

"No, get off of me!" Ginny struggled to get out of his arms, but he was holding on to tight.

"I know how much you want people to listen to you, are you tired of being ignored?" At that Ginny stopped struggling. "Your entire family thinks of you as just a little girl, wouldn't you like to show them. Would you like to be more powerful then them, show them who Ginny Weasley really is. Not some small, helpless little girl. But a powerful,merciless woman?" It was as though Harry had read her mind. He always had a way with words that made anyone do whatever he said, a power Voldemort did not have. Ginny shook her head.

"Fine, fine all do it." She said finally getting out of Harry's grasp. She toyed with her words before saying, "I know all that stuff you just said, and yes I do want that, but will- will you still be my boyfriend?" Harry laughed inside, but only grinned on the outside.

"I can show you better then I can tell you." He said. He took her and brought her closer to him, slowly he moved in closer until their lips touched into a much wanted embrace. Harry was sure that this sealed the deal.

Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk, as though he were waiting for something. In only moments three teenagers walked through his door, all cloaked in long black robes, blocking their faces.

"May I ask who you are?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"You're in no position to talk." The one on the far left said. The middle, and shortest one pulled out a wand.

"Are you Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked, almost amused. The on the far right whispered into the middle one's ear and the other picked up a piece of paper that was on the ground. "This is it, kill him. You have to mean it though, think of every person in your life that you'd like to show up. Show the world who you are, let them know you are a threat, Kill him." The one in the middle opened her mouth.

"I say, I never thought it'd be you, Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ginny ( the middle one) gasped, and out of fright she screamed the curse. Dumbledore fell lifelessly of out his chair, and hit the floor, barely making a sound. Harry and Draco threw off the part of the cloak covering their faces, they looked at each other and high-fived. Ginny, on the other hand was very shaken.

"Don't worry, Ginny, you're with us now, Harry father will always protect us." Draco informed her with a huge smile on his face. Harry grabbed her hand.

"You're safe with us." And with that they apperated, just before some teachers ran into the room and screamed and shouted at the sight of the headmaster's dead body.

"You apperated inside Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked through the two way mirror.

"Yeah we did." Harry said happily again high-fiving Draco.

"And you gained a Weasley as a Death Eater?"

"Well she is a pure-blood." Draco told him.

"And you got her to do the work for you?"

"And Dumbledore is dead." Harry finished.

"Well, were is the girl?" Voldemort asked.

"She asleep in a girls dormitory, she's kind of my girlfriend now, so Slytherin girls accepted her." Harry informed him.

"You know my stance on females Harry." Voldemort said as more of an evil statement then a question.

"I already know, I need no one to stand in my way, especially a woman. But father, that doesn't stop me from dating people."

"You just don't need a girl getting in your way, especially if shes with child."

"It's not like I'm going to get her pregnant father." Harry told him as Draco snickered in the background.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, are you still at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, no one knew it was us."

"Good I'll need you to teach some Death Eaters to apperate inside like you did. I've got to go. I'm proud of you son." With that he left the mirror. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled. Harry heart soared, being called son was his dream from his father, and now he had gotten it twice.

_So what do you think?_

_I can tell you it's only up hill from here_

_Well thanks for readin:)_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	18. Chapter 18 Grim Fighters

_Now that Dumbledore is dead_

_What will happen to Harry?_

_Let's see:)_

* * *

The whole school was talking about it next day, somebody killed Dumbledore. No one knew who, but every house had its rumor. For Hufflepuffs it was a Death Eater, for Ravenclaw it had to be somebody in Slytherin. But for the first time in history Gryffindor and Slytherin agreed on something, it had to be Harry Potter.

"Fools" Harry said happily to Draco, "They actually think I did it." They were looking over at the Gryffindor table, Ron looked back at them, Harry and Draco waved happily to him, he turned back around.

"Gits." Ron muttered darkly, "You know they did it, that is why they are the only ones happy at the moment."

"T-they didn't do it." Ginny stuttered. She was having trouble keeping her cool around Ron every since she killed Dumbledore.

Ron turned on her, "Oh really, who did then?" Ginny began to mumble when Hermione interrupted.

"They are students just like us Ron, I bet not even they can do Dark Magic like that." Hermione informed him.

"You forget who he grew up with Hermione, he is You-Know-Who son!" Ron told her.

"Quite!" she said hurriedly looking around to see who had heard, "It's a secret remember!"

"I'm tired of it being one." Ron said getting up and walking over to the Slytherin table.

Harry and Draco were were laughing with their fellow Slytherins when Ron walked over.

"I didn't order riff-raft with my breakfast." Harry told Draco who laughed loudly along with the rest of the table. Harry stepped over the table and stood face to face with Ron.

"Go find your place, Weasley." He ordered him.

"I know your secret." Ron told him.

"Guess she couldn't hold it in, had to tell everybody right." Harry asked him.

"What are you talking about." Ron said taking a step closer.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said doing the same, they were now face to face.

"I know you're You-Know- Who's son, and I'll tell everybody." Ron threatened. Harry began to laugh.

"Everyone important already knows." Harry shot back. Most of the people at the other house tables were now staring at them, wondering why a teacher was not stopping this. "I thought you were talking about something else." Harry finished.

"What do you mean." Ron said, his voice shaking, this made harry smile.

"You don't know?" Harry laughed like his father, "Me and your sister." He whispered to him. Ron looked dumb struck.

"W-What?" Ron asked. Harry smiled evilly and moved his eyebrows in a cool way that made Ron realize what he was talking about. With that Ron was now full of rage, he made to hit Harry, who ducked. But Harry now had the upper hand, he grabbed Ron by scuff of his neck and punched him in the face. Before anyone knew it the Great Hall was filled with screams and students standing and shouting and jumping on and over tables. The Hall was in total chaos, watching Harry and Ron fight like Muggles.

All the teachers were in Dumbledore's office, they thought then could trust the students, and have the ghosts watch them, as they tried to figure out Dumbledore's death. They herd Peeves singing and laughing down the stairs.

_Kicky Kicky_

_Bite Bite_

_Two little boys now in a fight_

_One went over_

_They had a Tiff_

_One said something_

_They were miffed_

_Kicky Kicky_

_Bite Bite_

_The boy and Weasley in a fight._

The teachers all exchanged looks and immediately ran down the stairs to see where the fight was.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Harry was now sitting on top of Ron. One hand he had on Ron's neck, chocking him, the other he had his wand and was pointing it threateningly at Ron's face.

"I'm going to kill you Weasley, then I'm going to have your sister." Harry said Ron managed to get his knee and use it to push Harry off. Harry did not want to lose this fight he whispered into his wand "_Crucio" _Ron fell off him and onto the ground screaming in pain. Harry pretended to hit him to make it seem like he wasn't using that spell. He finally let if off, and Ron punched him in the stomach. After what seemed like hours the teachers finally all ran in and jerked the two boys apart.

" Never in my days! I'm speechless, Weasley!" McGonagall shouted. She was the only one needed to hold Ron back. While Snape needed a spell and strength to keep the struggling Harry under control.

"He's You-Know-Who's son! He's You-Know-Who's son!" Ron shouted over and over again. Harry was quick and fast and got out of Snape's spell and grip. He ran up to the front of the room, kicked over Dumbledore's chair and stood on the high table.

"Get a gander at this!" He shouted to the already scared and chaotic room. He then pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. The room screamed for different reasons. The Slytherins yelled and applauded him, the rest screamed out of fear and terror.

"Now this is a party!" Draco said happily as he jumped across the table and joined Harry up front, showing his mark too.

"Oh my Lord!" Sprout said, fainting. The room was in an uproar, people were now trying to escape and Harry announced that he was Voldemort's son.

"I don't think so." Draco whispered, he shot a spell across the room and hit the doors, making it so nobody could get out.

"Anyone willing to join me, I can guarantee their lives will be spared." Harry told them. As though they were running to meet a famous celebrity the entire Slytherin table ran up to join Harry.

Ginny, who was hiding underneath a table with Hermione started to get up.

"No, Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione said, pulling her back down. Ginny yanked herself away.

"I'm tired of everyone treating me like a baby. I killed Dumbledore." She said, she ran up to the front with the others, leaving Hermione to take all that in by herself.

Harry and Draco now had an army of their own, they were proud of this. Harry ordered everybody to grab onto him or someone else, and with that they disapperated from the room.

Harry and Draco's new followers were now in a secret room in the Room of Requirement.

"By now I can guess you all know who I am." Harry said the room cheered for him.

"Almost every Slytherin is here!" Someone squeaked excitedly.

"I don't see any first or second years, or third for that fact. There are some fourth years here though." Another person said.

"I don't see Pansy either."

"Are we going to be Death Eaters?" Someone asked over the other who had just talked.

"Do you want to be Death Eaters?" Draco asked, everyone replied yes. "Well your not going to be."

"Harry is one day going to be the biggest baddest ruler of all the wizardry world. He needs his own followers." Draco continued. "And that is you guys."

"Oh, Your going against you father." A seventh year asked admiringly.

"Only if you don't tell him." Harry answered back coolly. The girl and her friends began to giggle excitedly. Ginny huffed.

"A Gryffindor sneaked in! We have to kill her!" Someone shouted.

"She's with us." Harry informed him.

"Can we have our own name instead of Death Eaters?"

"How about Eaters of Death!"

"Grave Seekers!"

"The Slytherin Army!"

"The Harry Army"

"Grim Fighters!"

"That last one wasn't too bad." Harry said reasonably to Draco.

"Grim Fighters? Eh, it'll do for now." Draco agreed.

"Okay, Grim Fighters, we are attacking this school from the inside out on my fathers orders. If ever I am gone. My second in command, Draco, will be in charge."

"That may be sooner then you think." A voice said from behind Harry. Before he could turn around and see them, they grabbed him up and Dissapperated with him.

_I'm going to update tomorrow with the rest of the story_

_So no one has to wait long:)_

_Thanks for reading_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
